


The Teacher and the DJ

by emmaface



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/F, Steca brotp, Teacher!Chloe, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaface/pseuds/emmaface
Summary: Chloe Beale is a first grade teacher.Beca Mitchell is a famous music producer.Their paths cross one day in Chloe's classroom and they feel inexplicably drawn to each other.Will either of them act on their feelings?Or the AU where Beca is hot for her goddaughter's teacher.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure where this came from or what it even is but I couldn't shake the idea. 
> 
> Maybe I'm mad starting something multi chapter but madness is kind of my thing. 
> 
> The summary and title kind of suck but hopefully the story is better.

Chloe was sitting at her desk using this rare moment of quiet to get a jump start on her lesson plans for the week. She stopped her pen moving mid-sentence when she felt like she was being watched. She flicked her eyes up to the door, expecting to see a child or co-worker, but instead finding herself looking at a small brunette stranger. The woman was her age, perhaps a little younger with dark brown hair falling in waves around her pale face. She was wearing light grey skinny jeans tucked into combat boots and a black v-neck t-shirt under an open flannel shirt. Chloe knew she'd never seen this woman before because she was certain this was a face she would remember.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a friendly smile.

"Uh...is this Miss Beale's classroom? First grade?" The woman asked, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, I'm Miss Beale," she nodded, still wondering what this cute brunette was doing in her classroom.

"Ok so I know I'm a little early but shouldn't there be like 20 little people in here learning?" she asked, motioning around the empty classroom with her hands. Chloe laughed.

"The kids are outside for some P.E," she explained. "They'll be back real soon, why don't you come in and wait-?"

"Beca," the woman, Beca, gave a small wave as she stepped further into the classroom. She looked around the room at the drawings and posters on the wall.

"Are you here to pick someone up?" Chloe asked. She knew pretty much all of the kids parents or family members that usually picked them up how could she have never noticed this woman before.

"Oh, yeah!" Beca turned back to face the teacher. "I probably should have mentioned that. I'm here to pick up   
Hailey Conrad."

"Oh," Chloe's brow furrowed. Hailey's mother Stacie usually picked her up from school, this was the first time she'd seen anyone else come for the child.

"Yeah Stace got held up at some work thing I'm not even going to pretend to understand so she asked me to get her. That's why I'm so early I was afraid I'd get lost and Hails would think we'd forgot about her," Beca explained.

"No that's fine," Chloe assured her, choosing to ignore the pang of disappointment she felt at how familiarly Beca spoke about Hailey and her mother. "I was just confused, I've only ever seen your partner pick her up."

"My what?" Beca choked on her laugh. "Wait...no, no, no, Stacie isn't my partner. Ha! God no! She's my best friend. We never..." She shook her head at the very thought of hooking up with the brunette.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just the way you were talking I thought.."

"No it's cool," Beca laughed, waving away Chloe's apologies. "Don't worry about it. It's just me and Stacie...it's hilarious."

Thankfully Beca was stopped from any further rambling by the children returning to their classroom.

"Aunty Beca?!" Hailey came skipping towards them and wrapped her arms round the brunette's waist. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick you up kiddo," she smiled and patted the little girl's back lovingly.

"Awesome!" She squealed delightedly, it was apparent she loved her Aunty Beca. "Didn't I tell you Miss Beale had red hair like Ariel! Ariel is your favourite."

"She does, doesn't she?" Beca nodded, catching the teacher's eye and sharing a smile. A faint blush colouring the smaller woman's cheeks.

"My mom says Aunty Becs has a thing for redheads," Hailey said matter-of-factly and Beca's eyes almost popped out of her head as the faint blush grew beet red.

"Why don't you go grab your backpack Hails?" She suggested, wanting the child to leave before she could say anything else to embarrass her. Chloe just laughed at the scene before her, she couldn't help but find it adorable when the brunette blushed.

"I...uh...it was nice meeting you Miss Beale," Beca stammered, deciding to just end the interaction with the teacher rather than risk embarrassing herself further.

"It's Chloe," the redhead offered with a bright smile. "And it was nice meeting you too Beca."

-

Stacie was waiting at the house when Beca arrived with Hailey. She opened the door and greeted her daughter with a tight hug. When they stood beside each other it became apparent just how alike they were; same dark hair and tan skin and already Hailey was tall for her age. The only difference was Hailey's dark brown eyes.

"How was your day, Bub?"

"Good! We had music and PE," she exclaimed like she had hit the jackpot of school days.

"Wow that sounds great!" Stacie smiled at her daughter's excitement. "Why don't you go get changed before dinner and then you can tell me all about it?"

"Ok," the 6 year old skipped off towards her room.

"Thanks for picking her up," Stacie smiled at her best friend.

"Don't mention it," Beca shrugged, dropping onto the leather couch in the living room. "Although we may have to consider the possibility that your daughter is too much like you!"

"How is that even possible?" Stacie chuckled. "I'm great, there's no such thing as too much like me."

Beca rolled her eyes.

"What'd she do?" Stacie asked with a smirk as she sat down beside Beca.

"She completely embarrassed me in front of her teacher," Beca groaned, her cheeks colouring at the mere memory of it.

"How?"

"She told her and I'm quoting here, my mommy says Aunty Beca has a thing for redheads," Beca huffed as Stacie threw her head back and laughed loudly.

"Well she's not wrong," Stacie pointed out.

"This isn't funny Stace she told her redhead teacher that I have a thing for redheads!" Beca pouted.

"Oh stop pouting! Miss Beale is pretty cool I'm sure she thought it was hilarious," Stacie shrugged.

"Oh and the other thing that happened when I was picking her up. Chloe thought I was you 'partner'," Beca laughed at the thought.

"Interesting!" Stacie hummed thoughtfully.

"What's interesting?"

"Oh nothing," she replied with a shrug. "I just never realised Miss Beale was interested in women."

"Where did you get that from what I said?" Beca scoffed, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Simple logic really. Only someone who was gay or bi would jump straight to partner. A straight person would have assumed you were my sister." Stacie pointed out. She had a point too. "Also you called her Chloe!"

"Yeah so?"

"So she's been Hailey's teacher for what 2 months now and I only know her as Miss Beale!" Stacie's eyes twinkled devilishly. "Something tells me Chloe wouldn't mind being the redhead you have a thing for!"

"Because she told me her name?" Beca scoffed. "You are insane."

"That doesn't make me wrong," Stacie shrugged smugly. "I don't think you'd mind it either. Miss Beale is pretty cute! I bet you wouldn't mind her teaching you a thing or two!" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh my god please stop talking!" The smaller woman whined. "You're worse than Hailey! This is where she gets it from."

"Whatever! Just because you're hot for teacher!" Stacie chuckled. She knew she was right, the blush on Beca's face as she tried to frown was a dead give away. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Do I ever pass up a chance to eat your food?"

"And here I thought it was my excellent company that kept you coming round," Stacie rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the couch to go finish dinner.

"No it's mostly the food," Beca nodded, getting up to follow her friend. "A little bit the kid because you know I love her."

-

Chloe sat at her desk on Thursday morning looking over her plan for the day and sipping over her coffee.

"Miss Beale?" A voice pulled her from her reading.

"Oh good morning Miss Conrad. Good morning Hailey!" She smiled brightly at the pair.

"Stacie is fine," the brunette dismissed the formality. "Do you have a minute?"

"Of course," she nodded. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is great," Stacie nodded. "Hailey is loving first grade! I just was wondering if it would be possible for me to pick Hailey up like half an hour earlier tomorrow? Her Aunt Beca managed to score us tickets to the premiere of Trolls and she's super excited about it but to make it in time I would have to spring her early."

"Wow that sounds exciting!" Chloe was actually quite impressed. Stacie didn't missed the spark of recognition in the teacher's eyes when she mentioned Beca's name. "How did she manage to get those?"

"Beca works in the music industry, her friend did the score for the movie and he offered us the tickets," Stacie explained. Hailey had been so excited when Beca told them about it. "I know it's probably not the best reason to be pulling her out if school early but she's so excited I knew she'd come into school on Monday talking about it so I figured honesty is the best policy, right?"

"Well that's what I always tell the kids," the teacher chuckled. Hailey was standing quietly by her mother's side, anxiously awaiting her teacher's response. "And while I suppose it's not exactly a valid reason for cutting out of school early, I think we can make an exception because you were honest about it. I mean it's not everyday you get to go to a fancy film premiere."

Hailey cheered when she understood what her teacher was saying.

"Thank you," Stacie smiled at Chloe.

"One condition though," Chloe's eyes twinkled. "You have to tell me all about it on Monday because I really want to see Trolls."

"Of course!" Hailey nodded enthusiastically. "It's going to be so good! Aunty Beca says we get popcorn and candy and that almost makes it worth sitting through a movie!"

"Beca's not a fan of movies," Stacie chuckled at Chloe's confusion. "Baby why don't you go get settled at your desk? I'll be back to pick you up at the end of the day."

"Ok Mommy!" Hailey hugged and kissed her mother before skipping off to her seat.

"Thank you so much Miss Beale! She's so excited."

"I bet! I would be too if I had tickets to a premiere," she giggled. "Her Aunt Beca must have some pretty good connections."

"She knows people," Stacie nodded, she knew Beca wouldn't want her bragging about her job. "And she'll do just about anything for Hailey."

"They seemed pretty close the other day," Chloe mused, not realising she had just given away the fact that she'd given the tiny brunette a second thought after their original interaction. Stacie quirked eyebrow at this but said nothing. "I'm sure you guys will have a blast tomorrow."

"Yeah, and thanks for being so cool about it," Stacie said sincerely. "I'll be back to pick her up later."

-

The next week Chloe was flicking through a magazine one of the other teacher's had left behind on her lunch break. It was fairly typical gossip rag stuff, scandal on who is dating who and which celebrities had been spotted where but there was a feature on the Trolls premiere that caught her eye. It was a two page spread of photographs taken at the event, all of the major actors and celebrity guests were featured prominently but there was one little picture in the bottom corner of the page that caught her eye.

It wasn't everyday she seen one of her students inside the pages of a magazine but there indeed was little Hailey Conrad standing between her mother and Aunt Beca. Beca was wearing tight leather trousers with a cropped t-shirt that displayed the slightest hint of skin. Her dark hair had been curled and braided at one side and the look was completed with softly smokey eye make up and red lipstick. Chloe had thought she was attractive when she picked Hailey up from her classroom but now it seemed she needed to come up with a whole new word to describe how Beca looked when she was dressed up. She was down right hot. Stacie stood beside her in the picture wearing a casual green dress that showed off her long legs. Stacie was an attractive woman, she always looked nice when she brought Hailey to and from school but in this picture she could easily have passed for one of the movie stars on the red carpet. Yet Chloe's eyes could only see Beca.

Chloe was wondering why this picture had been published in the magazine, surely there were countless non-famous guests at the show, why include this one. She flicked her eyes across to the accompanying article and got her answer.

  
_Music producer DJ BMitch even made an appearance at the premiere with her best friend and godchild. She has previously worked with the movie's star Justin Timberlake..._

DJ BMitch. Chloe recognised the name instantly. Anyone who owned a radio was familiar with the music producer, she had worked with several artists over the passed year churning out hit after hit. She had worked on some of Chloe's favourite songs but the redhead had never known what she looked like or anything else about her for that matter. She could hardly believe that the down to earth woman who had blushed in her classroom a couple of weeks ago was actually a world famous music producer.

Chloe quickly pulled out her phone to do a quick internet search on the brunette. She found Beca's official website and skimmed the scant bio from it before the first bell signalling the end of lunch rang. She rolled up the magazine to bring with her, she figured Hailey might get a kick out of seeing herself in it. She headed back to her classroom trying to get her head around the fact that she had just found out the woman she had a slight crush on was actually a celebrity.

When Stacie arrived to pick Hailey up Chloe approached her with the magazine.

"Miss Conrad?"

"It Dr Conrad actually," Stacie laughed. "But I've already told you to please, call me Stacie."

"Stacie, right sorry," Chloe nodded and held out the magazine to the other woman. "I don't know if you've seen this but I thought you might like to."

"Kim K's latest diet secrets?" Stacie's brow furrowed as she looked at the magazine.

"Oh god no," Chloe chuckled and shook her head. She thumbed through the pages until she found the piece on the Trolls premiere. "I didn't know I had a celebrity in my class."

"Oh my God!" Stacie gasped. "Beca said they may or may not use the pictures but it seems they did. Have you shown Hailey?"

"No, I thought I should check with you first before I made a big deal out of it," Chloe shrugged.

"Hey Hails! C'mere bub!" She called to her daughter, nodding at Chloe when the 6 year old approached.

"I thought you'd like to see this," Chloe leaned down to show the little girl her picture.

"That's me!" Hailey squealed, hardly able to believe her picture was in a magazine. "Mommy! It's us!"

"Pretty cool, huh?" Stacie smiled. The 6 year old hurried off to show her friends before they left.

"When you said Beca was in the music industry I didn't realise she was famous," Chloe couldn't help but remarked; she felt this need to know more about the brunette. Stacie laughed.

"Yeah, that's Beca," she sighed. "She keeps a pretty low profile. She doesn't like having a big deal made out of herself."

"I guess that's nice," Chloe mused. "I mean it would be worse if she was a huge diva."

"She has her moments, try taking the last slice of pizza from her!" Stacie replied pointedly.

Later that night Chloe found herself typing Beca's name into the search bar again. She skimmed through a sparse Wikipedia page and a couple of fan pages before she found herself on the DJ's social media pages. She scrolled through the brunette's Twitter and more than once found herself chuckling out loud. Not only was she gorgeous but she seemed genuinely hilarious too; Chloe thought that was incredibly unfair.

"Worst. Crush. Ever!" She sighed as she clicked onto Beca's Instagram.

-

A week or so passed without Chloe giving much more thought to the matter of her little crush on Beca Mitchell. She might have glanced at her social media feeds to see if there was an update once or twice (a day) but that was it. Then on Tuesday morning she found herself faced with the woman herself. She was sitting at her desk getting ready for the day ahead when Hailey came skipping into the classroom with her Aunt behind her.

"Good morning Hailey. Good morning Beca." She smiled at them. Beca gave her a small wave and a muttered 'hey'. Chloe couldn't believe this adorable woman was a massive name in the music industry.

"Miss Beale! Guess what?" Hailey began excitedly, dropping her backpack at her desk and shucking off her jacket.

"What?" the redhead sounded genuinely intrigued.

"My Mommy is at a conference and I get to stay with Aunt Beca for 2 whole days!" She says excitedly.

"Wow!"

"And we're getting pizza tonight!" she concluded happily.

"That sounds great!" Chloe smiled, turning her eyes to Beca who had been watching the exchange with a small smile. "You certainly know your way to a girl's heart!"

"If only all women were so easily impressed!" the brunette chuckled.

"I don't know," she hummed thoughtfully. "It would work on me."

Beca's eyes widened slightly at the flirtatious reply, she hasn't expected that from the teacher.

"I'll have to remember that," she smirked, raising her eyebrows at Chloe before returning her attention to Hailey. "Have a good day Hails! I'll be back to pick you up later."

"Bye Aunt Beca! Have fun at work," the little girl smiled as she hugged the brunette.

"Later Miss Beale!" Beca gave the other woman a smile as she backed out of the classroom. Chloe went back to her desk thinking this was already a better day than she had thought it would be.

-

Chloe was chatting to one of the other parents when Beca arrived to pick Hailey up on the second day of her babysitting. She knew it was kind of rude but she couldn't help but feel her focus being pulled towards the music producer. She was wearing tight black jeans with combat boots and an over sized band t-shirt looking more like she was heading to spin tracks at a club than on the school run. Then again maybe she was doing that later, she was a famous DJ after all.

"Aunt Beca guess what?" Hailey babbled excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"What is it kiddo?" The brunette smiled warmly at the child.

"We got our parts for our 'sembly today!" She squeaked happily. She was one of the strongest readers in her class and one of the least shy when it came to public speaking so she had been given one of the longer speeches.

"Wow that's great Hails! You're going to be great!"

"You'll come watch me won't you?" She asked, her dark brown eyes pleading.

"I...uh...yeah, am I allowed to come?" She asked, not wanting to make a promise she couldn't keep.

"We encourage parents and guardians to come see them do their thing," Chloe nodded. She had finished her chat and found her feet carrying her towards Beca before she even realised what was happening.

"Oh great! Then yeah of course I'll be there little one!" She nodded enthusiastically. Hailey cheered.

"We're going to sing!" She continued.

"Oh then I definitely have to come, you know I love hearing you sing."

"Miss Beale teaches us music. She is a great singer!" Hailey supplied. "Just like Ariel!"

"Well I hope no one steals her voice," Beca giggled. "You ready to go?"

"Yep!" Hailey grinned popping the 'p'.

"Ok so I have to ask," Chloe began, fixing Beca with her baby blue eyes. "She's been really excited to get home today. What's more exciting than pizza?"

Beca chuckled. "Oh her Mom is coming home today and we're going out for dinner at Hailey's favourite restaurant."

"I see," Chloe nodded. "I won't keep you then, but hopefully I'll see you at the assembly."

Chloe's eyes widened when she realised her mouth had run away from her.

"I mean Hailey would be devastated if her Aunt Beca missed her big debut!" She attempted to back pedal hoping it worked.

"I wouldn't miss it," Beca smirked, holding the teacher's gaze for just a second longer than necessary. "It was nice seeing you again Chloe."

"You too," the redhead smiled as the pair made their way out of the classroom.

-

Stacie picked Beca and Hailey up from Beca's apartment and after showering her daughter with two days worth of hugs and kisses the group headed out to dinner. Hailey chattered the entire drive about everything she and Beca had done while her mother was away and about her part in the upcoming assembly.

"Well that all sounds much more fun than my boring old conference," Stacie pouted.

"So two whole days of seeing Miss Beale then," Stacie raised her eyebrows at Beca once they'd been seated and Hailey was distracted colouring in her menu. "Did you get her number?"

"No!" Beca looked at her friend as if she'd gone completely crazy. Stacie groaned.

"Why not?"

"Why would I have got her number?" Beca scoffed.

"Um because you think she's hot, because she seems like she's into you too," Stacie pointed out. Beca shook her head and Stacie sighed. "Did you at least flirt with her a little?"

Beca blushed slightly, suddenly finding the decor of the restaurant extremely interesting. "Maybe...a little!" She refused to meet Stacie's eye knowing there would be a smug look waiting for her when she did.

"Yes! That's my girl," she grinned proudly. "Did she flirt back?"

"Maybe. I don't know," the DJ frowned. "I think so, but we both know I'm not the best judge in situations like this."

"True!" Stacie nodded. "You are pretty hopeless."

"Thanks," Beca fired back sarcastically.

"Go on then, tell me what she said and how and I'll decode it for you," she encouraged.

"No!" Beca shook her head. "We're not in high school Stace, no I refuse to do this!"

"I'm giving you a chance Beca," Stacie said in a warning time.

"And then what?" Beca's brow furrowed, she recognised the tone of a threat but wasn't sure what she was being threatened with.

"Tell me about the flirting," Stacie insisted. Beca shook her head. "Then you brought this on yourself. Hey Hails?"

"No! Don't! You can't involve your child in this!" Beca argued. Stacie simply held her finger up to silence the smaller woman.

"What?" She looked up from her activity sheet.

"While I was gone, did Aunty Beca talk to Miss Beale?" She asked seeming genuinely intrigued.

"Yeah. A lot!" The 6 year old giggled and nodded exaggeratedly.

"Ok that's not true, it wasn't a lot," Beca huffed.

"You had your chance," Stacie smirked, enjoying the torture of her best friend.

"More than I do huh?" She prompted.

"Way more. You only talk to Miss Beale when you need to ask her something about school but she was talking to Aunty Beca about pizza and other not school stuff." She replied thoughtfully.

"Is that right?" Stacie hummed.

"Yeah. Miss Beale smiles a lot when she talks to Aunty Beca," Hailey mused. "And sometimes Aunty Beca's eats turn pink."

"Well I think I've heard all I need to hear," Stacie turned to Beca with a smug grin on her face. The music producer was glaring at her friend with a clenched jaw. "Out of the mouths of babes!"

"So she smiles when we talk," Beca rolled her eyes. "That must mean she's interested in me and not that she's maybe just a smiley friendly person."

"I trust my babiy's instincts," Stacie shrugged. "Here's what I'm willing to do. I'll give you the assembly, if I see any signs of flirting and you don't make a move to ask her out then so help me God I will match up to her desk next Monday morning and I will do the whole my friend likes you thing and give her your number! Is that what you want?"

"You can't do that!" Beca cried indignantly.

"Yes I can!" Stacie assured her. "This is for your own good Mitchell! I want to see you happy and if perky red headed teachers are what it takes then that's exactly what I'll do. I think it might look better if you ask her yourself though."

"I really hate you, you know that?!" Beca groaned, sinking her head into her folded arms on the table.

"No you don't, you love me!" Stacie smiled back.

"Not right now!" Beca huffed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca sees Chloe again st Hailey's assembly.
> 
> Will she have the guts to ask her out or will Stacie be making good on her threat?

The day of Hailey's assembly arrived and Beca made her way into the hall looking for Stacie. She was sitting in the third row saving a seat for the DJ with her phone in her hand ready to record her daughter for her grandparents.

"Hey," Beca greeted her friend, slipping into the seat beside Stacie. "Hailey all set for her part?"

"You know it," Stacie chuckled.

"Was she nervous?"

"Our girl?" Stacie scoffed. Hailey was very much an outgoing child, a social butterfly just like her mother. "Please! She's ready to crush it."

"I'd expect nothing less," Beca smiled fondly. "So what's this all about anyway?"

"Emotions!" Stacie chuckled, "pay attention Shorty you might learn something."

"Amusing," the producer glared at her best friend.

Before Stacie could reply Miss Beale stepped onto the stage to welcome them all to the assembly. Beca had to fight with her features to stop the smile that threatened to creep over her face at the sight of the redhead. She knew Stacie would be watching her and didn't want to give her the satisfaction. Chloe looked incredible though; a black pencil skirt and a turquoise blouse that clung to her in all the right places and gave Beca some very wrong thoughts.

"Welcome everyone to our first grade assembly!" She said cheerfully, clasping her hands together. "The kids have worked really hard on this so I hope you all enjoy it."

Stacie didn't miss the way Chloe's smile grew as she glanced in their direction when moving to take her seat at the piano. She shook her head at how oblivious her best friend was; even from this distance it was obvious the teacher was interested.

The children stepped up to the front and began their assembly. Hailey delivered her part perfectly, standing tall and smiling at the audience. Stacie welled up slightly and Beca felt immensely proud of her godchild. When all the children had said their parts Chloe kicked in with the piano. Beca's eyes widened slightly when she recognised the song; it was one she had produced. She had been expecting a nursery rhyme or some other kid's song not the jazzy opening riff of Pharell's 'happy'. She watched the proud smile grow on the redhead's face as the kids sang enthusiastically and danced in their spots. When the song was over the audience gave the kids a roaring round of applause, most of them standing from their seats. Chloe instructed the children to take a bow.

"Thank you!" She beamed that bright smile at the audience and Beca knew she was a goner. "Wasn't that great? If you'd like to stick around for a while there'll be coffee and juice available before home time."

The kids made their way off the stage and Hailey came rushing over to Stacie and Beca.

"You were amazing babygirl!" Stacie smiled broadly as she scooped her daughter up in her arms.

"Totally awesome kiddo!" Beca echoed, nudging her goddaughter in the arm.

"Did you like the song?"

"I loved it!" Beca nodded enthusiastically. "And I loved your dancing too."

The little girl giggled at the praise. Across the room Beca saw Chloe making her way around the gathered parents and children. She was torn between wanting her to approach because she wanted more interactions with the teacher and wishing she'd stay away because she knew Stacie would be watching her every move.

"Oh look who's coming this way?" Stacie whispered in Beca's ear, feigning surprise.

"Please behave!" Beca pleaded, knowing her friend had the power to utterly embarrass her in front of Chloe. Stacie merely shrugged in response.

"Hey, you made it!" Chloe smiled as she approached the brunette.

"I did," Beca smiled back.

"Hailey did great, didn't she?" Chloe nodded at the child in her mother's arms.

"She was brilliant," Stacie gushed proudly, giving her daughter a squeeze that made the little girl laugh.

"She's quite a star," the teacher continued. "She wasn't nervous or anything."

"No she gets all that confidence from Stace," Beca joked and Stacie shrugged; it wasn't a bad trait to pass on to her daughter.

"I have to admit I was a little nervous," Chloe ducked her head slightly, catching Beca's eye.

"Why were you nervous?" Beca's brow furrowed.

"Well it's not everyday your class sings a song with the producer of said song sitting in the audience." She giggled nervously and Beca immediately thought that it was one of the most adorable noises she'd ever heard.

"Let's go get some juice," Stacie says loudly, moving away to give Beca and Chloe some privacy. She caught Beca's eye before she moved, mouthing the words 'ask her out' behind the teacher's back.

"It sounded great!" Beca assured her. "You were great on the piano. Couldn't really hear you singing over the kids though."

"Coming from you that means a lot!" Chloe smiled shyly. It wasn't everyday someone so talented complimented her.

"No I mean that. I struggle to get full grown adults to perform in the studio so I have no idea how you managed to coral 20 odd 6 year olds into something that good," Beca chuckled.

"It helps that it's the song from the minion movie," the redhead mused. A moment of silence passed between them. Chloe bit her lips together, the urge to just go for it and ask the producer out rising.

"Would you maybe like to get coffee sometime?"

"Are you free Saturday night?"

Both girls spoke at the same time then laughed awkwardly.

"What was that?" Chloe asked, her heart skipping because she was sure Beca had just asked her if she was free on Saturday; that almost certainly sounded like the preface to a date request.

"I was just wondering if you were maybe free Saturday night," Beca mumbled, finding it hard to look Chloe in the eye.

A grin broke out on the redhead's face, her blue eyes positively sparkling. "Yeah, I think I'm free. What'd you have in mind?"

"I don't know, drinks? Maybe dinner?" She rubbed the back of her neck. To be honest she hadn't actually thought that far ahead. "I just...I'd like to see you outside your workplace."

"I'd love that," Chloe grinned. She reached forward and plucked Beca's phone from her pocket and typed in her number. "This is my number and now," she called herself from Beca's phone, "I have yours."

Stacie had been watching the exchange from across the room she couldn't stop the excited squeal from coming out when she saw them exchange numbers. Beca's head snapped round at the noise and she glared at her best friend.

"Great so I'll text you," she smiled at Chloe. Still unable to believe she'd just managed to get the redhead's number.

"You better," Chloe pouted in a manner Beca could only describe as seductively as she handed back the DJ's phone.

"Crap!" Beca muttered when she noticed the time. "I have to get back to work!"

"Those number ones aren't going to produce themselves," Chloe teased making Beca laugh.

"But I'll see you on Saturday?" She still couldn't believe the teacher had agreed to the date.

"I can't wait," Chloe's eyes twinkled as she gave Beca a small wave goodbye.

The brunette hurried over the Stacie to say a quick goodbye and tell Hailey once again how great she was.

"Come over for dinner tonight," Stacie called to her friend as she left. She wanted the full details of what just went down between the two women. Beca nodded and hurried out the door.

-

"Beca Mitchell, you stud!" Stacie grinned when she answered the door to her friend. Beca rolled her eyes; she wasn't even through the door yet and already the teasing had started.

"Shut up!" the smaller woman groaned, stepping into the house. Stacie just laughed and shut the door.

"I'm serious Becs! I didn't know you had it in you."

"Neither did I if I'm honest," Beca chuckled. She was still too buzzing from scoring a date with Chloe to care too much about Stacie's teasing.

"So come on, spill! I want details," Stacie urged, busying herself with the pots on the stove.

"I asked her out and she said yes," Beca shrugged, unable to stop the smile creeping across her face.

"Ugh," Stacie sighed. "I said details Shorty! You know what details are!"

"Alright," Beca relented, knowing Stacie wouldn't drop it until she did. "Well you heard her say she was nervous about the class singing my song with me in the audience and I told her I thought it was great and how I was impressed she managed to get that many kids in order. Then there was this pause and some, I don't know, eye contact or whatever and I just kind of went for it. She actually asked me for coffee at the exact same time."

"Told you she was into you," Stacie pouted smugly, pointing her wooden spoon at the producer.

"Yes, yes, you were right," Beca rolled her eyes. "Anyway then she gave me her number, which you saw, and we have a date Saturday night."

"I'm so happy for you!" Stacie bounced excitedly. She could tell Beca liked Chloe and it had been too long since she had liked anyone. She hoped the teacher would be good for her tiny friend. "Have you text her yet?"

"No I've been at work all afternoon, this is literally the first time I've sat down," she sighed tiredly. It had been a long afternoon.

"Well what are you waiting for text her!" Stacie urged.

"I don't know what to say," Beca groaned. She hated this.

"Just say hey, maybe something flirty!" Stacie poked her tongue out. "So what are your plans for the big date?"

"Oh I have no idea," Beca replied plainly, her phone in her hands, thumbs hoovering over the keyboard as she mulled over what to say.

"Hopeless!" Stacie shook her head. "You ask a girl out and don't even have a date planned."

"See I wasn't exactly planning on asking her out, so that's why I don't have a date planned," Beca explained. "I guess maybe we could go get a drink somewhere. Since I hate movies and dinner always feels too formal and makes me nervous!"

"You are too cute sometimes," Stacie teased. "All nervous for your big date!"

"So drinks! Does that sound acceptable? Kind of counting on you to help me out with this whole thing," she pressed, ignoring Stacie's comment because she needed the taller girl's help.

"It sounds great," Stacie nodded, taking pity on her friend. "Casual and gives you the opportunity to talk."

"Good." Beca nodded.

"Alright, either you're typing an essay there or that message is still blank," Stacie sighed, moving beside her friend. The screen of Beca's phone was blank, Stacie rolled her eyes.

"Either help me or shut up!" Beca grumbled, frowning petulantly.

"The emoji is a nice touch," she mused referring to the winking face saved next to Chloe's name. "What do I have by my name?"

"She saved it like that," Beca sighed.

"So your new girlfriend gets a special emoji but I don't? I am hurt!"

"You know I don't do emojis and she's not my new girlfriend!" Beca argued.

"Not yet anyway," Stacie countered smugly. She saw the way these two looked at each other, it wouldn't be long before they crossed into official girlfriend territory.

"Shouldn't you be making me food?" Beca narrowed her eyes at the brunette.

-

**'Hey Chloe, it's Beca...in case you didn't save my number. I was just checking you're still free for Saturday and what time suits you?'**

Chloe's heart may have fluttered slightly in her chest when she saw the producer's name flash on her phone. She grinned broadly to herself as she read the message, she could just picture the brunette's slightly awkward mannerisms as she read. It was like Beca really had no clue how attractive she was. She quickly hit the reply button.

**'Hey Beca! Yes I'm totally free Saturday. Any time suits me. Maybe 8? What are we doing? I can't wait X'**

"That Beca?" Aubrey asked when she entered the living room.

"Yes," Chloe narrowed her eyes at her best friend and roommate. "How did you know?"

"That startlingly good Cheshire Cat impression you're doing kind of gave it away," the blonde rolled her eyes. Chloe had been gushing about the tiny little DJ on and off for weeks. When she came home from work that afternoon she had almost perforated Aubrey's eardrum with a squeal about how Beca had asked her out.

"I'm just excited," Chloe shrugged. "It's not everyday you land a date with a world famous music producer."

"I still can't believe she's famous," Aubrey shook her head. "Her songs are really good! Hard to believe someone so famous would just appear in your classroom one day."

"I know. Seriously though Bree, she's so down to earth."

"And funny. And cute. And she looked so hot at that movie premiere," Aubrey mimicked Chloe. She'd been hearing all about Beca for days.

"I've been talking about her a lot, huh?" Chloe grimaced.

"A little, yeah," she chuckled. "It's ok. It's kind of cute. You seem to really like her, I'm glad she asked you out."

"I do like her," Chloe sighed. "I mean I know I don't really know her or anything but it's just this feeling. I can't explain it."

Chloe's phone buzzed another message from Beca.

**'8 it is. Haven't really finalised the details just yet...is there anything you'd like to do? I can't wait either. X** '

"Oh God! It's a good thing this date is on Saturday because I don't know if I could take more than 2 days of you mooning over your phone like a love sick teenager," Aubrey groaned.

"Green isn't a great colour on you!" Chloe fired back, sticking her tongue out at her best friend. Aubrey's jaw dropped in indignation which made Chloe shrug smugly before returning her attention to replying.

**'I don't mind what we do. I'm sure whatever you come up with will be great :) X'**

-

Saturday afternoon saw Beca standing in her bedroom with the entire contents of her wardrobe thrown on the bed. She couldn't figure out what to wear. She'd forgotten how stressful first dates actually were. She had been texting Chloe back and forth over the last two days and she couldn't wait to see her again, to go on a date with her and get to know her better, but if anything that just added to the pressure to make sure it went well and made her even more nervous. She was busy glaring at her clothes when there was a knock at her door. She opened it to find Stacie and Hailey.

"Hey Stace, hey Hails...what are you guys doing here?" She asked, stepping aside to let them in.

"Well your date is in a couple hours so I figured you would be in desperate need of my help right now," Stacie explained, making her way to Beca's room. "And from the looks of things, I'd say I was right...again."

"Your room is messy," Hailey frowned at her aunt. If her room looked like this she would be in trouble.

"I know kid," Beca pouted. "Having a bit of a wardrobe crisis."

"That's what we're here for," Stacie grinned. "We are going to pick Aunt Beca a killer outfit for her date, aren't we Bub?"

"Yep!" the little girl agreed.

"What would I do without you guys?" Beca chuckled, she was genuinely grateful for their help.

Stacie began picking up random items if Beca's clothing, tossing them into different piles, occasionally muttering comments to herself or shaking her head.

"Alright I think we have a few options here," she nodded in approval when she was finished. "Nothing too fancy but definitely enough to make you look hot!"

She showed the options to Beca and Hailey; mostly different combinations of jeans and shirts.

"I personally think the ripped grey jeans with the lacy cropped t-shirt works best," Stacie pointed at her chosen selection.

"What do you think Hailey?" Beca asked, holding the t-shirt against her body.

"I like it," she nodded enthusiastically.

"I guess we have a winner then," Beca smiled, she was definitely feeling less stressed now she had help.

"Great!" Stacie clapped her hands together. "Now please go shower because I'd like you to make a good impression on this first date and you're not going to looking like that."

"Hey," Beca huffed indignantly.

"Shower!" Stacie rolled her eyes and pointed to the bathroom.

"Bossing me around in my own home," Beca muttered under her breath as she made her way to the en suite.

When Beca got out of the shower she found Stacie and Hailey in the living room watching cartoons and eating sandwiches.

"Here, eat!" Stacie said, pushing the plate with a pb&j sandwich towards her. "Need something in your stomach if you're going to be drinking later."

"Thanks," Beca grabbed the plate and sat down beside Hailey.

-

"How about this one?" Chloe asked, walking into the living room smoothing out a pale blue blouse. Aubrey looked up from her book.

"Looks great Chlo!" She smiled at the redhead. "But I've said that about the last 5 tops you've tried on."

"I know, I just...I want to look good!" she frowned. "She always looks so good and she's only ever seen me in my work clothes."

"Your work clothes are nice!" Aubrey argued. "Besides you were wearing your work clothes when she asked you out so I think it's safe to say she likes what she sees!"

Chloe blushed at the idea Beca, the hot music producer, found her attractive. "Seriously Bree which one?"

"The one you're wearing," she said with certainty. "It brings out your eyes and shows off your assets without giving too much away."

"Great thanks." Chloe smiled brightly. "Now shoes."

Aubrey groaned and rolled her head back; she'd never seem Chloe this stressed before a date, or this excited. She must really like this Beca Mitchell.

"Well I don't recommend heels because she's pretty tiny and you probably don't want to tower over her," the blonde suggested. "Not that you're very tall yourself."

"How about these?" Chloe came back out of her room in a pair of low heeled sandals.

"Perfect!"Aubrey grinned.

"Great!" Chloe smiled confidently. "Now all that's left is hair and make up."

"Where are you going again?" Aubrey asked, giving up on her book and following Chloe into her bedroom.

"Some bar on 3rd street, apparently Beca knows the owner," she shrugged, she'd never been to the place before but to be honest she didn't really care where they went, she was just looking forward to spending some time with Beca.

"I'm sure it will be great," Aubrey smiled warmly at her best friend. She hoped for Chloe's sake the date went well. If it didn't she would have no problem hunting down the DJ, famous or not, and hurting her.

-

Stacie spent the better part of an hour doing Beca's hair and make up with only minimal complaining from the smaller girl. Beca was grateful to have Stacie at this moment, she trusted her best friend to make her look hot for the date.

"How are the nerves?" She asked, putting the finishing touches to Beca's make up.

"They're definitely there," Beca chuckled. "But I'm excited too. I just, I want it to go well."

"Excited? Really?" Stacie feigned shock. "Did badass DJBMitch just admit to being excited about something that wasn't music production software?"

"Shut up!"

"You really like her, don't you?" She smiled warmly at her friend despite the earlier teasing.

"I do," Beca nodded, a smile creeping over her face at the thought of the teacher. "There's just...something about her. I don't know."

"Well you are going to knock her dead tonight; I'm done." She stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"Thanks Stace," she said sincerely. The taller girl held her hand out to help her to her feet, pulling her in for a hug.

"You're welcome short stuff."

They walked back into the living room where Hailey was colouring in at the coffee table. Beca checked the time and was pleased to find she was ready early for a change, thanks to Stacie's help.

"Hey Hailey, doesn't Aunty Beca look great?" Stacie called the child's attention.

"You look soo pretty," the little girl beamed at her godmother. Her bright little smile temporarily quelling the butterflies in Beca's stomach.

"Thanks Hails!"

"Do you want a ride to the bar?" Stacie offered, grabbing her keys from the side table.

"That would be great actually," Beca nodded, grabbing her leather jacket from the back of the couch and pulling it on.

The nervous anticipation knotting in Beca's stomach grew as they approached the bar. She had been on first dates before, she'd felt nervous and excited but nothing on this scale. She couldn't explain why or even how exactly Chloe made her feel but it was something she'd never felt before. She really hoped the teacher was feeling even a fraction of this too. She really wanted tonight to go well. When Stacie pulled up outside the bar she actually felt like she might throw up. She drew in a shaky breath and released her seatbelt.

Stacie reached across from her seat and placed her hands on Beca's arms, turning her friend so she could look into her eyes.

"Calm down Becs! It's going to be great," she assured her. "Just try to relax, OK and just be your wonderful if slightly sarcastic self and she'll fall madly in love with you."

Beca chuckled, feeling her nerves settle slightly; Stacie always knew how to handle her.

"Besides," she continued with a smirk, "from what I've seen she's already pretty into you so just...try to enjoy yourself, alright?"

"I will," Beca nodded. She was about to go on a date with Chloe Beale; no matter how nervous she felt she had no doubt she was going to enjoy it.

"Alright, wish your Aunty Becs good luck on her date, Bub!"

"Good luck!" She parroted happily from the back seat.

"Thanks kiddo!" Beca smiled back at her. "And thanks Stace, for...all of this. Not sure if have made it in time or looking half as good without you."

"It's what I do," the brunette shrugged with a smug smile. "Now go. Go have fun. And I want to hear all about it tomorrow! Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. Full interrogation tomorrow," Beca rolled her eyes as she exited the car.

"Go get her Tiger!" Stacie called through the open window as Beca walked towards the bar.

"You can leave now," the DJ shouted back, blushing at the scene her friend was causing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the response to this was so much bigger than I thought it would be so thanks to everyone that has read, left kudos, commented or bookmarked this. Makes me feel all kinds of accomplished lol 
> 
> So I know this chapter isn't as long as the first but because of the response I wanted to get an update out relatively quickly but also I wanted to do the date justice so I decided I'd give it its own chapter. 
> 
> Hopefully you like this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Beca go on their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I feel like this might start a little ropey but we get there in the end. 
> 
> It's been almost 6 years since I've been on a first date (don't feel bad it went really well lol)   
> Anyway I hope you enjoy!

Beca walked into the familiar building and headed straight for the bar. She and The Bunker went way back. It had been one of the first places she ever gigged after moving to the city and she had always loved it. It was moderately sized; not cramped but also not as massive as the clubs. It always had a wonderful ambience about it. The downstairs bar had a few pool tables to the side and a small dance floor at the back which was empty at the minute but would no doubt be packed come the end of the night. 

"Becky!" Luke, the bar owner, greeted her as she perched herself on a bar stool. She rolled her eyes at his persistent mispronunciation of her name. 

"Hey Luke!" 

"Everything is all set upstairs," he informed her with a grin. "Do you want a drink while you wait for your lady?" 

"Yes!" She answered quickly, thinking drowning the butterflies in her stomach in alcohol seemed like a great idea. "Give me a beer please." 

"So how have you been?" she asked taking a sip from the bottle he just handed her, relishing the feeling of the cool crisp liquid sliding down her throat. 

"I own one of the hottest bars in town and I look like this," he motioned towards his face and body with his hands, "so life's pretty good." 

Beca laughed. She'd known Luke for years and in all those years he hadn't changed. He had a cocky nature that his chiseled bone structure and British accent allowed him to get away with but underneath all that she knew underneath all that he was a pretty good guy. He always gave her a gig when she needed one and it was through a friend of his that she had gotten her job at the record company that led to her success. 

"What about you? I haven't seen you in ages," he asked, giving her a friendly smile. 

"Yeah, I've been busy," she nodded. This was partially true. She had been very busy at work lately but the other reason she hadn't been around was because she'd lost the taste for the party lifestyle. 

"Not too busy to get yourself a date," he threw back with an impressed grin. "You're putting in some effort tonight; she must be a pretty special girl." 

"That she is," Beca nodded, a smile creeping over her face at the thought of Chloe. 

"Well, tell your old friend Lukey about her then," he pressed, wanting to know more about the girl his friend was going to all this trouble for. 

"Her name is Chloe and she...is the redhead who just walked in," Beca said, glimpsing Chloe from the corner of the bar. She turned to face the redhead and she would swear that her heart did an actual flip inside her chest at the sight of the teacher. 

Chloe Beale was a gorgeous woman; Beca had noticed that much when she stepped into her classroom those few weeks ago. The beautiful auburn tint of her hair, the bright baby blue eyes and that dazzling smile had capture her attention immediately but tonight Chloe Beale was something else. She was dressed to kill in tight black jeans and a shirt that looked like it had been made to specifically match the colour of her eyes. Her hair, which until now Beca had only seen tied up or pinned back, flowed in loose curls around her face, she looked incredible and it made Beca grateful that Stacie had helped her get ready. 

"Shit!" Luke muttered his own appreciation of Chloe's beauty to which Beca responded with a cocky smirk. 

"Hey you made it," she greeted her date brightly. 

"Of course," Chloe chuckled lightly. 

"Don't be rude Becky, introduce your friend," Luke interrupted, grinning broadly at the annoyed glare Beca was giving him. 

"Yeah, I don't think so Luke," she scoffed. She placed her hand on Chloe's lower back and led her away from the bar and towards the stairs. 

"Friend of yours?" Chloe smirked. 

"That's Luke, and if you remember me telling you about him you will know why we walked away," she rolled her eyes. 

"I remember," Chloe nodded.

Upstairs housed The Bunker's cocktail bar; a smaller, quieter venue than downstairs. A bar specifically set up for cocktail making ran along the back wall with cosy booths along the left hand side and small tables scattered around the room. The right hand wall was actually just a railing that overlooked downstairs but a heavy curtain had been pulled across blocking it from view. The bar was empty safe for the blonde bar tender standing waiting to take their order. Beca led Chloe to take a seat in one of the booths and handed her a cocktail menu. 

"So Miss Beale, what's your poison?" She asked with a grin. She could hardly believe this was happening. Chloe had turned up; this date was actually happening. 

"Hmm," she hummed thoughtfully as she browsed the drinks list. "What would you recommend Miss Mitchell?"

Beca smiled at Chloe's response. She might be dense and oblivious but she was at least 60% sure that the redhead was using a flirty tone. 

"Well I am a whiskey sours kind of girl, but for you I'm thinking," she paused, her eyes roaming Chloe's features, pulling her teeth over her bottom lip as she considered the options; an action which almost stopped Chloe's heart. "Peach Bellini!" 

"I guess I'll try that then," Chloe nodded, still trying to regain her composure from where her mind went when Beca bit her lip. 

"I'll be right back," Beca smiled, she hadn't actually been able to stop smiling since Chloe walked into the bar, and headed towards the bar. 

"Hey Beca!" The bartender greyed her brightly. "What'll it be?" 

"Hey Jessica, could I have a whiskey sours and a peach Bellini please?" 

"She's very pretty," Jessica remarked as she set about mixing the drinks. "I can see why you're pulling out all the stops!" 

"Thanks!" Beca chuckled, although she believed pretty might be an understatement; they would probably have to invent a new word to accurately describe the attractiveness of Chloe Beale. 

Back in the booth Chloe watched as Beca chatted to the bar tender. She allowed her eyes to rake over the brunette's body, taking in everything from the black heels, to the ripped jeans and cropped top that showed just enough skin to drive Chloe wild, to the flawless hair and make up; she looked amazing. It reminded Chloe of the Beca she had seen in the magazine. Feeling she was being watched Beca looked over her shoulder and smiled at Chloe. The redhead didn't look away. 

"See something you like?" the brunette said teasingly, raising an eyebrow when she returned with the drinks. 

"Definitely," Chloe replied with a seductive pout that brought a faint blush to Beca's neck and left her fumbling for a response. 

"So tell me something about yourself Beca," she smiled. She wanted to get to know the brunette better, she wanted to know everything about her, what she likes, what she hates, what makes her tick; everything. 

"What do you want to know?" Beca chuckled, toying with the muddler in her drink. "Because I'm pretty sure all of my basic information can be found somewhere on Google." 

"I didn't look," Chloe replied simply. Which was true. After that cursory check when she found out Beca was actually a famous producer she hadn't read any further. 

"Really?" Beca looked slightly taken aback. She was used to people knowing about her. Usually that was why they wanted to go out with her, because she was DJ BMitch. It was one of the main reasons she didn't date; people only ever seemed interested in the VIP parties and the red carpet events, they weren't interested in her. 

"Yeah, I'd rather hear about it from you, Beca Mitchell," she smiled. "Although, full disclosure I have been on your Twitter. You're pretty funny." 

"Oh so you were on my Twitter and you didn't even follow me?" Beca teased, feigning indignation. 

"I thought I'd see how tonight went first before I made that kind of commitment," Chloe chuckled giving a one shoulder shrug. "How do you know I didn't follow you anyway?" 

"I definitely would have noticed that," Beca said with a shy smile that Chloe returned. 

"So I believe you were about to tell me all about Beca Mitchell," the redhead prompted, sipping her drink and settling into her seat. 

Chloe listened with rapt attention as Beca told her about growing up in Portland and how she met Stacie in middle school. She laughed at a few choice stories of the brunette's misspent youth and smiled as Beca explained the decisions that brought the friends to the city. She could listen to this woman talk all night. 

"So Stacie is an aerospace engineer?" Chloe asked, sounding suitably impressed. She knew the woman had a doctorate but she had no clue what it was in. 

"Yeah, don't let the boobs fool you she's actually like crazy smart!" Beca nodded she was incredibly proud of her friends' success, even if she only understood half of what the brunette actually did. 

"And you were actually in the room when Hailey was born?" Chloe referenced something Beca had mentioned earlier. 

"Yeah," she grimaced as flashbacks of that fateful day filled her brain. Stacie had fallen pregnant after a one night stand and had no intention of contacting the father to let him know about the situation, not that she could even if she wanted to since they hadn't exchanged numbers. Stacie preferred her liaisons to mostly be no strings attached, she was too busy establishing herself in her field to maintain a relationship. "Stacie actually wanted me to cut the cord but no way in hell was I doing that." 

The disgusted look on Beca's face had Chloe laughing and not for the first time in the producer's company. 

"It's nice that you two are so close," she smiled. 

"Yeah, Stacie's a pretty great friend," Beca nodded. "I kind of love her and that kid. Just don't tell her I said that." 

"Well I think it's safe to say the feelings mutual," Chloe chuckled. "I've heard so many stories about the awesome Aunt Beca." 

"Anyway that's more than enough about me," Beca insisted. "Why don't I get us another round and you can tell me all about yourself." 

"Sounds great, except I think it's only fair I get to choose a drink for you this time," Chloe smiled and her eyes twinkled even in the dim light of the bar. 

"Alright Beale, you're on. Impress me!" Beca smirked at the challenge. 

"Oh I will," Chloe winked as she headed to the bar. 

It was a good thing she walked away because that wink left Beca a sputtering mess at the table. She fought with herself to regain her composure and took a moment to congratulate herself on how well she had kept it together so far. The date seemed to be going well. She couldn't say for sure how Chloe felt, because she was especially dense when it came to reading signals aimed at her by interested parties, but she already knew she definitely wanted there to be a second date. 

"What's this then?" Beca asked, accepting the drink bring handed to her that had pulled her from her thoughts. 

"A dark and stormy," Chloe smiled. She didn't feel the need to mention that she had chosen the drink because when she read the name she immediately thought of the navy blue of the DJ's eyes. 

"Nice choice!" She nodded over a sip of the drink. She had to give the redhead points for knowing not to order her anything fruity. 

"Is it always this quiet up here?" she frowned, looking around the still empty cocktail bar. She assumed when they arrived that it had been empty because it was still a little early but she would have expected at least a few more people by now. Beca gave a small nervous laugh. 

"No, it's usually really busy because they make awesome cocktails" she shook her head. Chloe opened her mouth to speak but Beca continued. "It's maybe empty tonight because it's technically closed. Well closed to other customers, at least." 

Beca bit her lips together as she watched the confusion pull across Chloe's features; a cute little crease forming between her eyebrows that Beca had the strongest urge to kiss away. 

"Then why are we-" 

"Because I was maybe, possibly the one who asked Luke to keep it closed," she offered Chloe a shy smile. 

"Why did you do that?" Chloe asked, some of the confusion had vanished from her face and she was smiling warmly at her date. Beca drew in a deep breath and blew it out, a faint pink tinting her cheeks. 

"Because it gets really busy in here on a Saturday night and I used to DJ here a lot when I was starting out so there's almost always someone who will approach looking a picture or just wanting to talk to me and I didn't want our date being interrupted." she explained with a slight shrug. "Kind of wanted you all to myself." 

"Beca," Chloe reached across the table and placed her hand gentle over Beca's wrist. "That's really sweet." 

Beca attempted to shrug of the gesture; she hadn't wanted to make a big deal out of it. She just knew she didn't want anything disrupting her date with Chloe. 

"No really," Chloe insisted, giving the smaller girl's arm a light squeeze. She couldn't believe the amount of effort Beca had put into their date. The idea that Beca who, in Chloe's eyes at least, could have anyone she wanted had gone through all this just to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed made her feel giddy. Not that she would have minded if Beca did have to speak to fans, she knew that came with the whole being out celebrity thing, but she was touched that Beca had wanted to give her her undivided attention. And she was also glad she didn't have to share the DJ. "I'm flattered you went to so much trouble." 

"You're worth it," Beca's eyes widened when she realised her tongue had actually voice what was supposed to be an inside thought. The bright smile Chloe offered in response made her stomach flip though. 

"Glad you think so," the redhead smiled shyly. Her heart was pounding at the idea that Beca might just be enjoying this date as much as she was. 

"Anyway I believe I was promised a brief history of Chloe Beale with my drink," Beca pressed, hoping to both steer the conversation towards something that didn't make her cheeks flush and learn more about the teacher. 

Chloe gave her a bright smile before launching into an abridged version of her life story. She told Beca about her family and where she grew up. She talked at length about how she'd always dreamed of being a teacher and why she loved her job. Beca watched, entranced by the passion in Chloe's voice as she spoke and the way her blue eyes sparkled with life. She laughed as Chloe told her all about her adventures in collegiate a capella and how she befriended Aubrey who remained her roommate to this day despite being a hot shot lawyer who could afford her own place. 

"I guess she just likes the company," Chloe mused. She knew she certainly appreciated the companionship of her roommate. 

The next round of drinks had them moving on from swapping life stories to discussing their likes and dislikes. 

"What's your favourite movie?" Chloe ventured. Beca wrinkled her nose. 

"I don't really like movies," she shrugged. She braced herself for the reaction; the reaction she always got when she disclosed this piece of information, the shock and confusion. Chloe bit her lip thoughtfully before she spoke. 

"I don't like chocolate ice-cream," she offered and watched the look of confusion cross Beca's features. She chuckled. "It's something people think everyone should love. I love chocolate and I love ice-cream just not chocolate ice-cream." 

Beca grinned widely at the teacher. She'd never had a reaction like that before, usually telling people she didn't like movies resulted in a lecture about why she was wrong. Chloe really was something else. 

"So why don't you like movies?" The redhead posed without any judgement. 

"It's not like I hate all movies, I just think most of them are horribly predictable and I get bored and fall asleep before the end," she explained. 

"That's fair, I guess a lot of movies are kind of predictable," Chloe reasoned. "Guess I'm just a sucker for a happy ending." 

"What kind of music do you like?" Beca asked, sipping her drink. It was kind of a loaded question; one that would give her more insight into the redhead than anything else she could ask. Music wasn't just Beca's job, it was her life. It was how she saw the world, how she expressed her emotions, knowing what kind of music Chloe liked would tell her everything. 

"Well there's this one producer who is just like awesome," she grinned cheekily, eyes sparkling with playfulness. "I pretty much love everything she's done." 

"Oh yeah? Anyone I might have heard of?" Beca smirked. 

"I don't know, does the name DJ BMitch ring any bells?" 

"I think I've heard of her," Beca deigned thoughtfulness. "I hear she's kind of over rated." 

"Nope," Chloe shook her head. "I happen to have it on good authority that not only is she wonderfully talented but also actually quite sweet." She smiled innocently at Beca who could feel herself blushing at the compliment. 

"And it doesn't hurt that's she's pretty damn hot too," Chloe remarked with a raise of her eyebrows and that seductive pout that Beca already knew would be her undoing and the brunette was blushing for completely different reasons. 

"Ok while that's extremely flattering," Beca smirked. "What's the real answer?" 

"It's a tough question," Chloe mused over the rim of her glass. "I like all kinds of music. I grew up with my mom playing Motown in the kitchen and dad playing classic rock in the car. Anything from the 90's is just loaded with nostalgia and there's no denying the catchy riff of today's top 40!" 

Beca nodded, pleased by the answer because Chloe shared her varied taste in music. 

"What about you DJ?" She fixed Beca with her bright eyes. "What does DJ BMitch listen to when she's not making hit records." 

"I guess my answer is pretty similar to yours," she shrugged. "I have to listen to all kinds of music for work. I think part of the beauty of music is that even though it's so different it's all linked. Like the heavy bass of a rock song can give depth to a house track. The twangy riff of a country song could become the catchy hook of a pop song. Things that on paper shouldn't work can actually sound really good together." 

"That's kind of beautiful!" Chloe murmured. She had been completely taken in by the unadulterated passion in Beca's voice when she talked about music. This woman really was incredible. In that moment she had thanked whatever twist of fate that had brought Hailey Conrad into her class, that had made Stacie unable to collect her daughter that day, that had allowed her to meet Beca Mitchell and led to them here on this date. 

Their conversation continued easily, comfortably and Beca began to relax more around the teacher, even managed to drop a few flirty remarks without choking on her own words. Jessica kept them supplied with drinks as the din grew louder downstairs. Before they knew it Jessica was telling them it was last call. 

"Wow already?" Chloe could hardly believe it, she'd barely noticed the almost 4 hours pass. 

"I guess time flies," Beca chuckled. 

They declined a final drink as Beca suggested heading out to grab a cab before it got too crazy put in the street. The producers hand felt burning hot on the small of Chloe's back as she led them down the stairs and out onto the street, pausing to wave goodbye to Luke who grinned at them from behind the bar. Their hands found each other as Beca hailed a cab and held the door open, allowing the redhead to climb inside first. The continued to hold hands as Chloe told the driver her address and they made their way through the streets. Beca was never one for physical contact, always the first to break away from hugs or shrug away if someone tried to hold her hand but she couldn't help but feel entirely comfortable with Chloe's hand in hers. She unconsciously rubbed slow circles on the smooth skin on the back of Chloe's hand as their conversation from inside the bar continued. All too soon the taxi pulled up in front of Chloe's apartment. Beca slipped to driver a twenty dollar bill and asked him to wait while she walked Chloe to her door; she wanted to end the date right and not with a strange cab driver watching in the rear view mirror. 

"Thanks for tonight," Chloe smiled bashfully at Beca when they reached her door. "It was definitely one of the best dates I've ever been on." 

"One of?" Beca smirked. "I'll have to try harder next time...that is, if you want there to be a next time." 

"Oh I definitely want there to be a next time!" Chloe smiled at Beca's rambling. Her eyes flirting from Beca's eyes down to her lips, hoping the date was going to end with a a good night kiss.

"Good!" Beca murmured, realising where Chloe's gaze and fallen and feeling her own eyes drop to Chloe's lips. "That's really...good...I want there to be a-" 

Before Beca could finish her sentence the small distance between the two of them disappeared and their lips pressed together. Neither could be sure who actually closed the gap, probably both of them. It was brief but it was more intoxicating than any of the cocktails they'd consumed that evening and it carried with it the promise of potential. 

"Next time," Beca finished the thought that was interrupted and the pair looked at each other with matching face splitting smiles. "I should...I should go, I don't know how long that cabbie will wait for but text me or call me. I'd really like to see you again." 

"Yeah," Chloe agreed, pulling her teeth over her bottom lip to get a handle on her uncontrollable smile. Seeing this Beca couldn't stop herself from leaning in and pressing her lips against Chloe's again even if only for a second. 

"Text me and let me know you get home safe," Chloe all but whispered in Beca's ear as she wrapped her arms around the brunette and hugged her tightly. 

"I will," Beca nodded when she broke away from the hug; she noted how she missed Chloe's embrace almost immediate, it was a strange feeling to her. "Goodnight Miss Beale!"

"Goodnight Beca Mitchell!" 

Chloe watched Beca walk down the hallway and disappear out of sight before she pushed her key into lock and stepped inside her apartment. Once the door was closed behind her she released and excited squeal over everything that had just happened and how truly amazing the date had been. 

Beca walked out of Chloe's building and back to the cab waiting to bring her home; she felt like she was floating the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I know it was just s little kids at the end and honestly I toyed with the idea of something hotter but then came up with the idea for the next chapter (or two) and thought I'd leave it as it is. 
> 
> Also I definitely had a horrific migraine for part of this so I really hope it lives up to the expectation. 
> 
> Again I just want to thank everyone for their kudos and comments I really love hearing what you guys think! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie and Aubrey hear all about the big date and Chloe and Beca meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last week or so life has gone a little crazy and I expect it will continue this way for a little while. I wanted to post this chapter to make sure you all know I am still working on it. 
> 
> I'm sorry if it seems a little filler-y but o have big plans for the next chapter but it might take me longer than the previously promised week to get it done and do it right. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it anyway :) as always let me know what you think because I love to hear it.

_Chloe watched Beca walk down the hallway and disappear out of sight before she pushed her key into lock and stepped inside her apartment. Once the door was closed behind her she released an excited squeal over everything that had just happened and how truly amazing the date had been._

She kicked off her shoes and scurried down the hall to Aubrey's room. She knew the blonde would almost certainly be asleep by now and wouldn't appreciate being woke up but she was too excited from the success of her date to care; she wanted to tell her best friend all about it and she just couldn't wait until morning. She pushed open the door and rushed inside, jumping onto the bed beside her friend.

"Bree!"

"Chloe?" Aubrey awoke with a start, turning to glare at her friend with barely open eyes. "What the hell? What time is it?"

"It's about 2.30."

"I'm going to kill you!" Aubrey groaned, rubbing her eyes and internally cursing the redhead for disturbing her sleep.

"But Aubrey!" Chloe whined like a child. "I just wanted to tell you all about my date."

"And that couldn't wait til morning?"

"No," Chloe replied simply, smiling broadly at the grumpy blonde.

Aubrey released a defeated sigh and rolled onto her side to face Chloe. She was certain she would find the other girl's excitement endearing if she hadn't just been rudely awoken from her sleep. "Alright then, let's hear about it."

"Oh my God, Bree it was literally the best date ever!" She squealed excitedly. "First of all Beca looked insanely hot! I'm talking magazine hot but she was still the awkward, humble, adorable Beca from my classroom. And secondly, she actually had her friend shut down the cocktail bar so it would be only us and we wouldn't be disturbed. But not in a 'I'm famous and can get anything I want' way she didn't even mention it until I asked and she said she didn't want our date being interrupted! How sweet is that?"

"That is pretty impressive!" Aubrey nodded, approving of the effort the producer had made, it showed she cared about Chloe.

"We had cocktails and we talked all night about everything. She's so funny and just amazingly interesting," Chloe gushed like a lovesick school girl complete with dreamy look in her eyes.

"Gross! You are so into her," Aubrey chuckled, giving her friend a teasing shove. "Did you make plans for a second date then?"

"No plans but we agreed there would definitely be one," Chloe grinned, recalling Beca's awkward rambling in the hallway.

"So was there a goodnight kiss?"

Chloe's grin threatened to split her face as she nodded enthusiastically. "Just a little kiss goodnight at the door but it was wonderful. I got butterflies." She sighed happily as she dropped onto the pillow beside the blonde.

"I'm really happy for you Chlo," Aubrey smiled warmly. "I'm glad the date went so well."

"Thanks," Chloe smiled. "I'm sorry I woke you up. I was just so excited from the date and the kiss, I had to tell you."

"It's ok, I'll forgive you because you look so damn happy I can hardly stand it," she chuckled.

Chloe's phone buzzed in her pocket and she quickly pulled it out knowing who it was. The butterflies in her stomach gave an excited flutter when she saw Beca's name on the screen.

**'As promised I'm letting you know I got home safe. I had a really great time tonight. Hope we can do it again soon. X'**

"Out!" Aubrey said sternly, pointing lazily at the door.

"What?" Chloe shrugged innocently.

"She just text you! And while I'm thrilled you've found someone you like so much it's almost 3am and I want to go back to sleep not sit and watch you smile giddily at your phone," Aubrey rolled her eyes. "You can give me all the gory details in the morning but please just go to bed."

"Alright," Chloe chuckled. "Sorry again for waking you. I'll treat you to breakfast in the morning to make it up to you."

"You're on Beale!"

"Goodnight!" Chloe hugged her friend before jumping off the bed and heading to her own room to text Beca.

-

The next morning Beca headed to Stacie's house for breakfast. She wasn't looking forward to the teasing but she couldn't wait to tell her best friend how well the date has gone. After all the help Stacie had given her the day before she felt the brunette deserved the details she so desperately craved. She smiled as she pulled into the drive. She had been smiling since she woke up to a sweet message from the teacher; she actually thought she might have actually been smiling in her sleep, not that she'd ever admit that.

"Hey ladykiller!" Stacie greeted her brightly when she opened the door.

"Morning Stacie!" Beca rolled her eyes at her friend.

"So how did it go?" Stacie asked. She looked like she might burst from the excitement of grilling Beca about her date. "From that great big smile on your face I'm guessing it went well!"

"It did. It went so well!" Beca grinned, stepping inside the house. Stacie gave an excited squeal; she was so happy for her friend.

"Come on breakfast is almost ready and I want all the dirty details before my daughter comes down," she pulled Beca towards the kitchen.

"Hate to break it to you Legs but there are no dirty details," Beca chuckled as she took a seat at the kitchen island. "I'm a gentlewoman!"

"Snore!" Stacie rolled her eyes playfully. "Did you at least get a goodnight kiss?"

Beca didn't need to reply, the beaming smile and pink blush on her cheeks answered for her. Stacie cheered and did an excited little dance at the stove.

"Go on tell me all about it!" Stacie encouraged, leaning on the island facing Beca.

"It was just really great. She's amazing!" Beca gushed uncharacteristically; they'd only gone on one date and already Chloe had her acting like a teenage girl, well a normal teenage girl because teenage Beca was far too broody to ever gush. "We had drinks and we talked all night, she's really funny and interesting and sweet. And oh my god she looked so hot."

"You really like her don't you?" Stacie smiled warmly. It was nice to see her friend so happy.

"I do!" Beca nodded, biting her lips together to stop from smiling so much. "It's probably crazy and completely terrifying but I do really like her Stacie."

"I'm really happy for you Becs!"

"You know what the best part of the date was?" she asked, a thoughtful tone in her voice.

"The goodnight kiss," Stacie winked playfully and Beca laughed.

"Well that was pretty great too but no," Beca smiled. "We were sitting in the bar talking, about everything, and she didn't ask me one question about work. There was no subtle digging to find out whose album I might be working on or questions about how many famous people I know. She was actually interested in the Beca side of me, not the producer side."

"That's great Becs!" Stacie grinned. She had known Beca for more years than they bothered to count now and she knew why Beca avoided dating, why she was so guarded around new people. She'd been burned in the past, more than once, by people who only wanted her for her fame or so they could sell a story. She knew the producer loved her job but she also knew how she struggled with the fame. She had suspected Chloe wouldn't be the type to only want Beca for her fame but it was nice having it confirmed.

"She's really something Stace," Beca muttered with a lovesick look on her face that Stacie had never seen before.

"So when's the second date then?" She asked shifting the conversation back to a lighter note.

"I don't know," Beca shrugged. "We agreed we both wanted there to be a second date but there's no plan made yet. I hope it's soon though."

"Shorty, please, you're Beca Effin Mitchell she's probably dying to see your tiny pale ass again," Stacie laughed.

"Anyway," Beca rolled her eyes. "I was thinking after breakfast I could take you and the munchkin out to mini golf or bowling or to one of those noisy arcade places she loves to say thanks for helping me out yesterday?"

"That sounds great!" Stacie smiled at the idea of spending the day having fun with her baby and her best friend. "Hailey will be thrilled."

-

Chloe was feeling a little more cheerful than usual on Monday morning, thanks in part to the adorable message she has received from Beca upon waking up. She was humming softly to herself at her desk while her students began to fill up the classroom.

"Good morning Miss Beale!" Hailey greeted her teacher brightly when she ran into the classroom.

"Morning Hailey, morning Stacie!" Chloe smiled at them. "Did you have a good weekend?"

"It was awesome!" The six year old bounced on her feet excitedly. "We got to dress up Aunt Beca because she had a date and then she brought us to the arcade on Sunday."

Stacie bit her lips to stop herself from laughing. Beca had spent a large part of Sunday making Stacie promise she wouldn't do anything to embarrass her when she saw Chloe at school but it seemed she had been pleading with the wrong Conrad.

"Wow that sounds like a fun weekend," Chloe smiled enthusiastically at the little girl. Stacie didn't miss the hint of a smirk on the teacher's face at this information.

"So how was your weekend Miss Beale?" She couldn't stop herself from asking with a knowing smirk that had the teacher blushing ever so slightly.

"I had a great weekend!" she smiled brightly.

-

Beca arrived into work on Wednesday morning in a relatively good mood but was greeted with some information that quickly changed that. Her assistant reluctantly broke the news that had just came across Beca's desk. One of their sister labels had been working with Bumper Allen, an artist who, although being quite successful and for some reason unknown to Beca rather popular was a notorious pain in the ass to work with, and the producer he had been working with had just taken paternity leave that morning. The man's wife had gone into labour early and he was supposed to have finished the single before he went off but it seemed the baby had other ideas and now Bumper was refusing to work with the studios other producer, claiming him to be subpar, despite Beca knowing the producer in question was perfectly capable. The head of the label was requesting that she take over and finish the track before the artist walked away. While Beca thought he would be know great loss the parent company disagreed and made it clear their 'request' was more a polite demand than an actual plea.

"I'm sorry Beca," Kirsty said when she finished explaining the situation.

"It's not your fault Kirsty!" The DJ sighed. It wasn't her assistants fault the original producer had to take leave, nor was it her fault that Allen was incredibly difficult to work with.

"I'll get you a coffee," the assistant said, offering Beca a sympathetic smile.

"You're a star," Beca smiled back and turned to enter her office with a sigh.

Allen arrived at the studio half an hour later and Beca got down to work. This man was a nightmare; he would lose focus halfway through laying down vocals and was constantly coming up with new ideas he wanted added to the track. When they didn't sound as good as he has imagined he pouted like an over grown man baby and complained.

"I told you that wouldn't work," Beca explained through gritted teeth, her fingers rubbing her temples as Bumper struggled to understand why what he was hearing in the headphones wasn't as good as he had imagined in his head. "It's too much...noise. There's too much going on it's like an assault to the ears."

"No, you just aren't doing it right!" He insisted. Beca really wanted to punch him in the face.

"I did exactly what you asked," she reasoned. "It just doesn't work. Now if you'd like to get back in the booth and finish laying down the vocals maybe we can work on post when we have more than a verse and a half to work with."

He pulled a displeased face but made his way into the booth. Beca was grateful for a moment away from him. She queued up the music and finally they managed to get one solid run through of the song, and it had only taken almost two hours. Beca groaned at her desk; this was going to be a long ass day. After another torturous hour in the studio and sending Bumper away for a lunch break Beca finally managed to pull a few versions of the track together. She toyed with telling him that was enough for one day but she knew if she did that she would have to endure another day of this pain; it was definitely better to just power through. By the time afternoon rolled around Beca wanted to bang her head of the desk. Her phone chimed in the desk and seeing Chloe's name one the screen lifted her mood ever so slightly.

**'Hey so I really hope you don't think I'm a complete weirdo but I just so happen to be in the neighbourhood of your studio and was wondering if you were free for coffee? It's cool if you're busy though, I just thought I'd ask :) X'**

Beca smiled at the message, it was the first time she'd smiled since she got into work. Bumper was really starting to grate on her last nerve and absolutely nothing in the works sounded more appealing than taking a break to meet Chloe for coffee. She quickly typed a reply suggesting her favourite cafe in the area and hit the mic so she could tell Bumper they were going to break for an hour or so.

She could actually feel the stress of the day fall away from her as she walked out if the building towards the cafe. The idea of seeing her favourite redheaded teacher quickly filling her with excitement and happiness, erasing all the rage she'd been building towards the awkward artist in the studio. When she stepped inside the coffee shop her eyes quickly found Chloe seated at a table against the back wall. The teacher noticed Beca's entrance and immediately greeted her with a beaming smile and a small wave and just like that Beca completely forgot she'd been having a bad day.

"Hey," the producer couldn't help but smile too as she slipped into the seat facing Chloe.

"Hi," Chloe smiled brightly at Beca, her blue eyes twinkling and releasing a swarm of butterflies into the brunette's stomach. "I'm so glad you came. I wasn't sure if you'd be busy or not."

"I'm glad you invited me," Beca replied shyly.

A waitress appeared to take their order, a caramel latte for Chloe and an Americano for Beca, and quickly hurried off to get their drinks.

"So what brings you to my neck of the woods? I mean besides the obvious stalking me." Beca asked playfully.

"I'm not stalking you," she chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I was at the music store around the corner. You would not believe the amount of music stands elementary school kids go through. I'm pretty sure the school is keeping that place in business."

Beca laughed as Chloe launched into stories of some of the more ridiculous ways the kids had managed to break music stands. The conversation was light an effortless and it was exactly what Beca needed. While they talked it struck her just how much she enjoyed Chloe's presence; there was just something about being around the other woman that felt right.

"So I don't suppose you're free Friday night?" Beca asked, their coffees almost completely gone by this point.

"I might be free," Chloe smiled coyly. "Why?"

"Well I'm going to be DJing at the Bunker on Friday night, I kind of owe Luke a favour," she smirked, knowing Chloe knew why she was indebted to the bar owner. "I was wondering if you and Aubrey would maybe like to come?"

"I'd love to!" she replied without a second's hesitation.

"Yeah?" Beca said with a grin that lit up her whole face.

"Of course!" Chloe nodded. "How could anyone turn down an invitation to see DJ BMitch in action?"

"That's great! I'll get Luke to put you guys on the VIP list. It's nothing fancy really, just means you won't have to queue to get in and you get access to a private bar and dance floor," she explained with a shrug.

"It sounds awesome Becs," Chloe reached across the table to cover Beca's hand with her own. "I'm sure Aubrey will be excited too."

Beca was incredibly disappointed when she checked her phone and realised it was time to head back to the studio. She would much rather stay in the coffee house enjoying Chloe's company than go back and continue to battle the overgrown child that was Bumper Allen.

"You need to leave?" Chloe asked, noticing the frown on Beca's face.

"Unfortunately," the DJ sighed.

"I should probably get going too," Chloe nodded.

Beca insisted on paying for the coffee, despite Chloe's protests, and ordered another cup to go as well as a latte for Kirsty. They both hesitated as they headed towards the door, both wanting to prolong their parting.

"Thank you so much for inviting me out to coffee," Beca said when they eventually stepped out onto the street. She looked deep into Chloe's eyes, hoping the teacher would understand just how much she meant it. "You have no idea how much I needed this."

"I'm happy I could help," Chloe smiled and gave Beca's hand a squeeze. "You know I'd be willing to make myself available anytime you're in need of a distraction."

"I might just hold you to that offer Beale!" Beca fired back with a smirk.

"I hope you do," Chloe winked, enjoying the blush that it raised on Beca's cheeks. "So I'll see you on Friday night?" she asked, wondering how much she'd get to see of Beca if she would be working.

"Definitely!" Beca grinned, looking forward to another opportunity to see her favourite redhead.

They finally reached the point where they had to say goodbye. Chloe leaned in and wrapped her arms around Beca before placing a gentle kiss to the brunette's lips. The action made Beca's heart flutter and Chloe's own heart raced at the idea that if things kept progressing the way they had been, she might be able to kiss Beca like that all the time. Maybe it wasn't quite as wonderful as the previous kisses they had shared but it was more than enough to get Beca through the rest of her day without resorting to murdering Bumper.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Aubrey get the VIP treatment at Beca's gig and Aubrey meets Beca's best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm really sorry, I know this is super late but things got a lot craIer than I originally anticipated. I really hope this is up to scratch and was worth the wait!

Chloe was more than excited by the time Friday night rolled around. She and Aubrey were busy getting ready to go see Beca play at The Bunker and she couldn't wait. When they had discussed music on their date she had seen the passion in Beca's eyes, and heard it in her voice; she just knew that watching her play would be incredible.

"I've never been a VIP before," Aubrey mused as she wrapped a section of Chloe's hair around the curling wand. "What's this place like?"

"It's pretty cool," Chloe hummed thoughtfully. She had spent most of her time in the bar alone with Beca in the cocktail area but what she had seen of the place had seemed cool.

"Do you think I'll get to meet Beca tonight?" Aubrey wondered, she was keen to meet the woman who had her friend so completely enamoured. "I mean I know she will be working."

"I hope so," Chloe gave a happy little sigh at the thought of the DJ. "She said she will have a couple of breaks. But we will have fun anyway. We haven't been out in ages."

"It'll be great." Aubrey smiled. "I wonder what it will be like, I mean I've only heard songs she's produced, I've never heard her DJ before."

"I've heard a few of her mixes. She's really good," Chloe nodded. She had found some of Beca's mixes on YouTube and they really were great, not that she was at all biased by her attraction to the woman who made them.

It was almost 10 by the time they finished getting ready and took a cab to The Bunker. Per Beca's instructions Chloe skipped straight to the front of the queue and gave their names to the burly doorman. He checked them off the list and fixed a yellow band around each of their wrists.

"Enjoy your night ladies," he smiled at them as he stepped aside to let them into the bar.

The bar was already packed with people and the air was filled with animated chatter. It had been a while since Beca had played at The Bunker so there were a lot of people waiting to see the DJ. Chloe and Aubrey made their way to the VIP section, showing their wristbands to the bouncer standing by the rope. This area was not quite as busy as the main bar. It had its own private bar and dance floor surrounded by plenty of seating. They made their way to the bar and waited to be served. The blonde bartender, Jessica, who had been working in the cocktail bar the night of Chloe's date came up to them, smiling a greeting at the redhead. Before they had a chance to order their drinks Jessica had set up an ice bucket in front of them with a bottle of champagne inside.

"What's this?" Chloe asked, her Brie furrowed in confusion. Jessica grinned broadly at her and handed her a post-it before working to pop the cork from the bottle.

_'I figured you guys should enjoy the night in true VIP style!  
Beca X'_

Chloe's heart felt like it might burst from the sweetness of the gesture. She was positively beaming when she passed the note to Aubrey. A wide smile crept over the blonde's face; it was a nice touch from the DJ.

"Where-"

Jessica preempted Chloe's question and pointed across the bar to the DJ booth where Beca was getting ready to start her set. She looked up at the feeling of eyes on her and gave Chloe a bright smile and a small wave. Beca felt her heart skip a beat at the returning smile Chloe sent her way with a tilt of her champagne flute.

"Hey DJ!" Stacie stole Beca's attention from where she'd been watching Chloe across the room.

"Stacie!" She smiled at her friend. "Glad you could make it."

"You know I love to see you do your thing," she said wiggling her body to imaginary music and making Beca laugh. "I see your girlfriend's here."

"Not my girlfriend," Beca sang back, rolling her eyes.

"Yet," Stacie pouted pointedly, looking across the bar to where Chloe was sitting. "Who's the blonde?"

"That's her best friend and roommate, Aubrey," Beca smirked, immediately picking up on Stacie's interest in the blonde.

"She's cute!" she nodded appreciatively. "Single? Interested in ladies?"

"I'm afraid I don't know," Beca chuckled. "Although Chloe never mentioned a boyfriend or girlfriend in any of her stories."

"Becky!" Luke's arrival prevented their conversation from going any further.

"Hey Luke," she smiled at him.

"And Stacie, lovely to see you again!" He grinned cheekily, looking her up and down appraisingly. "Still single?"

"Still not interested," Stacie laughed in response. Luke had been hitting on her for as long as she'd known him and while she could appreciate that he was quite a good looking guy she had absolutely no interest in him.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," he shrugged before turning his attention to Beca. "You all set?"

"Ready when you are," she nodded. Luke stepped up and took the microphone from its stand and Beca cut the background music.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, and now for the real reason you all turned up tonight. For the first time in far too long, give it up for the one and only DJ BMitch!" he announced to the crowd and they roared. He handed the mic back to Beca and she hit play on the first song she had queued up.

-

Chloe and Aubrey had finished the bottle of champagne and switched to cocktails. When they had went to the bar and ordered they discovered that not only had Beca left them champagne but she had also given the bar staff instructions to put all their drinks on her tab.

"That's really nice of her," Aubrey remarked. She was more than happy with the way the music producer was treating her friend so far.

"I told you, she's incredibly sweet!" Chloe smiled as she sipped her drink.

The pair were sitting in a booth enjoying the music Beca was playing when Stacie approached them, a grin on her face and a drink in hand.

"Hey Miss Beale!" She greeted the teacher.

"Please Stacie, call me Chloe. I think we passed the point of Miss Beale when you were helping your best friend choose an outfit to wear on a date with me," she chuckled and motioned for Stacie to join them.

"Well that's probably true!" Stacie laughed as she slid into the booth.

"Stacie this is my best friend Aubrey. Aubrey this is Stacie, Beca's best friend and her daughter, Hailey is in my class," Chloe smiled as she made the introductions, noting how Aubrey seemed to sit up a little bit straighter in Stacie's presence.

"It's nice to meet you," the brunette held out her hand to the blonde.

"You too," Aubrey smiled as she found herself staring into the brunette's green eyes.

"So are you guys having a good night?"

"Yeah it's awesome!" Chloe nodded enthusiastically.

"Becs really knows how to get a crowd going," Stacie agreed, a feeling of pride in her best friend swelling inside her.

"Yeah except I think Chloe's going to give herself some serious neck strain looking over at the DJ booth!" Aubrey teased, earning herself a glare from her best friend. Stacie gave a loud laugh at the blonde's remark, she was glad to see the teacher appeared to be just as Into Beca as Beca was into her.

"Well you know I hear bringing the DJ a drink is a great way to win them over," Stacie said with a playful wink.

"Really?" Chloe chuckled.

"Definitely," Stacie nodded. "And I'd be more than happy to keep Aubrey company while you're gone."

Chloe considered the thought for a second, casting a glance at Aubrey, who didn't seem to mind the idea of Stacie keeping her company at all, before smiling shyly and standing from the table.

"Those two are so cute I can hardly stand it," Stacie chuckled as Chloe made her way to the bar.

"Tell me about it," Aubrey scoffed and rolled her eyes. Chloe had been so extra cheerful lately it was like living with a real life Disney character.

"I'd rather you told me about yourself," the brunette replied flirtatiously making Aubrey's cheeks colour softly.

"Really?" She couldn't stop herself from saying; she wasn't used to incredibly attractive women so blatantly coming on to her. Stacie nodded and smiled at the blonde. "What do you want to know?"

-

Beca never felt more at ease than when she was inside the DJ booth in front of her mixing boards. She loved her job as a music producer and working in the studio with amazingly talented artists was a dream come true, but there was always a sense of pressure to make sure the track was a success, a worry that it wouldn't be good enough. When she was mixing though there was no pressure, no fear that a mistake would cost the company millions, if the crowd didn't respond to a particular song she could just change it. There was something about watching a room full of people react to what she was playing that gave her a thrill. She was engrossed in mixing, one headphone cupped to her ear leaving the other free to listen to the room, when Chloe approached. She felt the redhead's presence before she even turned to look at her and was smiling before their eyes even met. She motioned for Chloe to step into the booth with her while she finished the current song and queued up a pre-mixed track to play before sliding the headphone around her neck and giving her full attention to the other woman.

"Hey!" Beca smiled brightly at the redhead. She had been stealing glances at her all night, counting down to her break so she could see her properly.

"Hi," Chloe beamed back. "I have it on pretty good authority that a drink is the best way to win over the DJ so..."

"Wow, thank you," the brunette grinned, accepting the beer Chloe offered to her. "Although I don't really think you need drinks to win me over."

"I didn't want to take any chances," Chloe shrugged playfully. The small space of the DJ booth forcing her into Beca's space, not that she minded in the slightest.

"Are you guys having a good time?"

"Oh totes!" she nodded. "This place is great and we've been getting some super VIP treatment thanks to a certain DJ."

Beca blushed softly. "I just wanted to make sure you enjoyed the night."

"I really am!" Chloe's smile was almost predatory. "It's really something, watching you play. You're really talented Beca."

"Thanks," Beca mumbled, blushing further at Chloe's comment.

"I was hoping I'd get to see you do your thing up close," Chloe said, stepping even closer to the brunette.

"Well normally I don't let anyone in here, this is like a sacred space, but for you I think I can make an exception," her dark blue eyes twinkled as she looked at Chloe.

Beca turned to face the mixing boards again, explaining to Chloe the basics of what she was doing as she played the next song. She placed one cup of the headphones to her ear again and tapped out a beat on one of the boards adding a new layer of sound to the song. Chloe watched on impressed as Beca's hands easily danced over the many buttons in front of her while her foot tapped the same rhythm she was playing over the song.

"You can also take samples from one song and play them over another to make something different, like this," she said as she hit play on Ed Sheeran's new song. While Shape of You played across the club Beca hit song buttons on a separate board and then a sample of No Diggity was playing over the Ed Sheeran track. It didn't seem like the two songs would work together but they did, the 90's R'n'B riff added something new to the song.

"That's amazing!" Chloe spoke in Beca's uncovered ear. She was truly impressed with the brunette's abilities. Beca just chuckled and shrugged off the praise.

Chloe stepped closer to get a better view of what was going on, bringing her body flush against Beca's back and she placed her hands either side of Beca's waist. A smug grin crept over her face when she felt a shiver run down the smaller girl's spine at her proximity. When the song was over Beca started a new one and turned to face Chloe again, the redhead stayed put keeping the close distance between them so when Beca spoke she could practically feel the puffs of warm breath against her neck.

"You know, if you're going to continue to be so distracting I might have to reconsider my decision to allow you in the booth Beale," she said biting her bottom lip as she stared into Chloe's baby blue eyes; eyes that sparkled with mischief.

"What can I say? I just can't help myself," Chloe fired back, sliding her hands up from Beca's waist to wrap around her neck. Beca leaned in instinctively and captured Chloe's lips with her own. The kiss was passionate and filled with desire.

"Damnit!" Beca muttered when they broke apart and she realised the song that was playing was almost over. She quickly lined up a few more pre-mixed tracks before turning back shaking her head at Chloe. "Distracting!"

"I'm not sorry," Chloe giggled and gave a one shouldered shrug.

"Hmm I bet you're not," Beca chuckled, leaning in to place a more chaste kiss on the teacher's lips. "Come on, I've lined up a few tracks so I can take a break and you should probably get back to Aubrey anyway."

"Oh I don't think we need to rush, Stacie is keeping her company," Chloe smiled and Beca rolled her eyes.

"Of course she is!" She shook her head; she had to hand it to her friend, when she wanted something she went after it.

"Would you like to come meet Aubrey?" Chloe asked tentatively, not wanting Beca to feel obliged to spend her break with them.

"Yeah, of course," Beca nodded, leading the way out of the DJ booth and hoping she wouldn't be swarmed by fans. "I'd love to meet her, plus I should probably check and make sure Stace is behaving herself."

"Great, Bree is great," Chloe smiled, her hand finding Beca's as they headed towards the booth where she'd left Stacie and Aubrey. "Just...ignore anything embarrassing she might say."

"I think it'll be fine," Beca laughed. "I mean she can't be any worse than Stacie and Hailey."

When they approached the booth they saw Stacie and Aubrey engaged in some definitely flirtatious conversation. Beca and Chloe exchanged amused glances as they sat down next to their best friends.

"What are you guys talking about?" Chloe asked with a slight smirk.

"We were just wondering if you were ever going to come back or if you were just going to stay stuck to Beca all night," Aubrey fired back teasingly causing Chloe to blush slightly.

"Well I'm back now," she replied pointedly. "Aubrey this is Beca Mitchell. Beca this is my best friend Aubrey."

"It's nice to meet you Aubrey," Beca smiled shyly at the blonde. If Stacie hadn't seen it herself she never would have believed badass Beca Mitchell was acting this way.

"It's nice to meet you too," Aubrey smiled back. "I've heard so much about you."

"Hopefully it's all from Chloe and not Stace," Beca chuckled.

"Why's that?" Aubrey asked with a curiously raised eyebrow.

"Because Stacie's favourite hobbies include embarrassing me and teaching her daughter to embarrass me," Beca reasoned making Chloe and Stacie laugh. "I'm sure Chloe's told you about the first time we met."

"It wasn't that bad," Stacie rolled her eyes.

"It got me interested!" Chloe replied with a smirk.

"See!" Stacie grinned victoriously. "If anything you should be thanking my baby girl!"

"You know maybe you're right. Maybe I should buy her a thank you gift," Beca suggested, thinking about what her goddaughter would love that would also drive Stacie insane and discourage her from embarrassing Beca. "How about drums?"

"She'd be great at drums," Chloe chimed in. She was a music teacher and Hailey was one of the few first graders who she had managed to coax an actual tune out of on any instrument rather than the random noises they preferred to make. Beca nodded keenly at Chloe's support.

"Know what the best thing about drums is?" Beca grinned devilishly. "You can't take the batteries out of them!"

Stacie's eyes widened with fear when she considered the amount of noise her excitable 6 year old could make with a drum kit. "You're a special kind of evil Mitchell."

The four girls fell into easy conversation, laughing and swapping stories until Beca heard the song that she knew meant she had to head back to the DJ booth. She sighed as she told the girls she had to leave; she was having fun, they would definitely get together again when she wasn't working.

"Play something for us to dance to," Chloe requested when Beca stood up from her seat. Beca quickly realised that the bright smile and pleading blue eyes of the redhead would be the death of her.

"You got it Beale," she smiled and gave a mock salute before turning her attention to Stacie. "Behave yourself while I'm gone Legs!"

"Don't I always?" the brunette feigned innocence.

"No," Beca shook her head and made the table laugh before she rushed back to the DJ booth just in time to put a new song on.

She skimmed through a few songs looking for something to fulfil Chloe's request. A particular track caught her eye and she knew exactly what she was going to play. She queued up the two songs she'd selected and begin expertly mixing them together. Across the bar Chloe pulled Aubrey and Stacie towards the VIP dance floor and the three began moving to the mash up of promises and problems that Beca was playing. The whole bar was going wild for the new change of pace but in the whole crowd Beca could only see Chloe. Being friends with Stacie for so many years Beca was no stranger to a few sexy dance moves; the leggy brunette knew exactly how to move her body, but watching Chloe dance was something else. The way she swayed her hips in time to the beat was downright hypnotic; Beca couldn't tear her eyes from the redhead as she changed the songs a few time, keeping to the same pounding bass line that kept Chloe's hips rocking. It took a large part of her self restraint not to rush out of the booth and press her hips against Chloe's. She'd never met anyone who had such a strong effect on her before, all she was certain of was that Chloe Beale was one hell of a woman.

-

Beca Mitchell was an amazing DJ. Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie had been on the dance floor for the better part of half an hour since she had requested Beca play something for them to dance to. The music producer knew how to work a room, mixing tracks together and transitioning seamlessly between tracks that had the whole bar moving. Chloe was letting herself get lost in the beats, enjoying dancing with Aubrey and Stacie, even if at times she felt like they were more dancing on each other than with each other. Every so often her eyes would flick back to the DJ booth to steal glances at Beca; the brunette had her headphones clapped over her ears and was totally immersed in the music. This time however, something else caught Chloe's eye. A tall blonde was standing, leaning against the booth with her eyes all over Beca. The sight stopped Chloe in her dancing and she felt a flash of jealousy course through her system. It wasn't something she was used to feeling; Chloe herself was a very tactile person and admittedly could be quite flirty so it never usually bothered her if others were like that but the way this blonde was looking at Beca had riled her up.

Stacie noticed Chloe has stopped moving and followed her gaze to find the source of the redheads new annoyance. She nudged Aubrey and the pair shared an annoyed smirk. Chloe drew in a deep breath and walked off towards the bar.

"$5 says they're officially dating before the night is over," Aubrey chuckled, her hips still moving in time with Stacie's. The brunette chuckled.

"You're on blondie, but I bet it's Beca who does the asking," she added with a smug raise of her eyebrows.

"No way!" Aubrey shook her head. She had seen the look of jealousy and sheer determination in her best friend's eyes, Chloe was going over there to mark her territory.

"Guess we will have to see," Stacie shrugged. She knew Beca better than the girl knew herself sometimes, so she was pretty confident she was right about this.

Beca was in the booth enjoying the crowds reaction to the songs she was playing; it gave her a buzz to see how here music could get people out of their seats dancing, their energy feeding her own. A tall blonde had been lingering near the booth for a while now but Beca hadn't been paying much attention to the girl, her attention too often stolen by the sexy redheaded teacher on the dance floor. Eventually though the blonde approached and tried to catch Beca's attention. She removed one ear if her headphones, not wanting to seem rude, and listened to what the blonde was saying. There was a lot if unnecessary compliments on top of what Beca gathered was a request for a song. She explained in the nicest way she could that she didn't really take requests but the blonde didn't leave. Beca continued to play, paying little attention to her in the hope she would take the hint and go away. She was getting close to politely asking the girl to leave her alone when Chloe breezed into the DJ booth and handed her a beer.

"Hey babe," she smiled brightly, Beca smirked and raised her eyebrow slightly at the word babe. "I thought you could probably use a drink."

"You're amazing!" Beca grinned, taking a sip of her beer and positively beaming at Chloe. The redhead stepped even further into Beca's personal space, standing behind Beca she wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her chin on the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise you were talking to someone," Chloe pretended she was just noticing the blonde even though they both knew she had seen her before she even entered the booth.

"It's cool," Beca shrugged, still looking at Chloe rather than the blonde. "I was just explaining how I don't usually take requests."

This seemed to do the trick and the blonde stormed off without another word. Beca shook her head and giggled as Chloe took advantage of her position and kissed the crook of her neck.

"Feeling a little territorial there, were we Beale?" Beca chuckled, turning inside Chloe's arms to face the teacher who was blushing slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chloe shrugged, looking everywhere but into Beca's eyes. She knew she had overreacted slightly, Beca wasn't even flirting back with the blonde but something about the scene had stirred something up in her. She knew it was stupid, she had no claim over Beca. They had been texting constantly and shared two great dates but they weren't official.

"Yes you do," Beca challenged with a smirk. She was secretly thrilled by Chloe's reaction. It gave her hope that everything she was feeling wasn't one sided. "It's cool though; possessive Chloe is pretty hot!"

"I wasn't possessive!" Chloe gasped indignantly. "I was...saving you. You clearly didn't want to talk to her and she clearly wasn't getting the message."

"You were marking your territory," Beca replied pointedly. She was enjoying this way too much for Chloe's liking.

"Ok maybe I was," Chloe admitted shyly, knowing there was no sense denying it. "I mean not that it's my territory to mark or anything but I can admit I didn't like seeing her flirt with you."

"It's fine, really," Beca assured her, ducking her head down to catch Chloe's eye. "For the record there is only one person in this whole bar I'm interested in flirting with."

"Really?" Chloe visibly brightened at Beca's words. Her light blue eyes sparkling when the caught the producer's dark ones.

"Really," Beca nodded. She could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest and her stomach clenching at what she was about to do but something inside her told her it was right. "And it can be...you know, your territory...if you want it to be."

It was a testament to how close they were standing that Beca actually heard Chloe's answering gasp over the crowd and the music.

"Are you asking...what does that mean exactly?" Chloe asked, she needed to hear the actual words come from Beca's lips so she could be sure she wasn't reading too much into her previous comment.

"It means I really like you and I'm really not interested in seeing anyone else or playing games. It means that maybe I've only know you for a little while and we've only had like one real date but there's something about you Chloe that I can't....maybe it's too fast and maybe I'm crazy, who knows, but it means if you want to I'd really like it I could call you my girlfriend," Beca took a deep breath after her impromptu speech. She was quite pleased with herself for managing to get all those words out without stuttering or making an ass out of herself. Her heart stilled in her chest as she watched Chloe intently for a reaction.

"I think I'd like that too," Chloe replied, biting her bottom lip to control the smile that threatened to split her face.

"Really?" Beca couldn't stop the question tumbling from her lips, so much for maintaining her cool and smooth image.

"I feel exactly the same way. I've felt drawn to you ever since that first day you walked into my classroom. I really like you Becs and I don't want to play games either or wait to do something that feels so right because the normal dating rules say we shouldn't. I'd love to be your girlfriend and be able to tell people you're mine," Chloe smiled at the blush creeping over the DJ's neck before leaning in to kiss her.

"Hold that thought," Beca pulled away from the kiss and held her finger up to Chloe. She quickly turned back to the sound board and queued up a new song. Chloe giggled and wrapped her arms tighter around Beca leaning into kiss her neck softly. When she had set up a few songs she turned back to her new girlfriend. "Now where were we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright kids so that was the update. I realise that maybe it's a Bit quick for them to be making things official but when it's right why wait...I asked my gf to be my gf on our first date like cause I'm super eager. 
> 
> Oh and also the idea of mashing up shape of you with no diggity came from the walk off the earth version of shape of you - if you haven't listened to that you so should! 
> 
> Anyway I have a couple of questions firstly I was going to add another staubrey scene in this chapter but someone mentioned the idea of making a staubrey companion fic and I didn't want to do too much here I case that happens so which would you prefer; more staubrey scenes in this or a side story? 
> 
> Also were getting into things a bit now and it's time to discuss ratings. Should I fade to black, increase the rating and include smut or write the smut but post it separately as vignettes? 
> 
> Please let me know! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Beca have an important chat and grill Stacie and Aubrey about the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late! I smashed my phone screen and had to get a new one. 
> 
> I'm afraid this might not live up to expectations after the last chapter but I tried my best. 
> 
> Also I'm now starting to work on the staubrey companion piece for anyone who is interested in that:

Chloe was roused from her sleep by the sound of her phone ringing. She felt around blindly for the device, not wanting to open her eyes to the morning sunlight she knew would be filling her bedroom. She swiped the screen and brought it to her ear.

"Hello?" she mumbled groggily, her voice hoarse with sleep.

"Hey, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

At the sound of Beca's voice on the other line Chloe's eyes flew open. The DJ sounded so hesitant and awkward that it made her smile. "No it's fine, don't worry about it! What's up?"

"So if I woke you does that mean you haven't been online at all since last night?" Beca asked, Chloe could hear something in her voice a note of seriousness, or concern even, that she hadn't heard before.

"No why?"

"It's just this...thing. Look would it be ok if I came over so I could talk to you about it in person?" She asked tentatively. "I'll bring coffee!"

"Of course!" Chloe smiled at the idea of seeing her new girlfriend, even if she did sound weirdly serious about the visit. "Beca Mitchell and coffee on a Saturday morning, how could I say no?"

"That's great!" Beca laughed and Chloe felt a little reassured by it. "I can be there in 20, what's Aubrey's coffee order?"

"With a hangover? Americano," Chloe giggled, knowing her friend wouldn't be feeling great this morning after all the cocktails they'd had last night.

"And you want a latte?"

"Please."

"Alright, I'll be there soon," Beca paused for a second. "Hey Chloe, do me a favour and just stay off the internet until I get there ok?"

"Okay," Chloe replied slowly, wondering what was going on that had the brunette so rattled.

"I promise I'll explain when I get there!"

"Alright," Chloe agreed, she knew Beca must have a good reason for the request. "I'll see you soon."

"See you," Beca said softly before she hung up. Dropping her phone back on her bed Chloe sat up and stretched. She was curious, incredibly curious about what was going on. Her fingers itched to pick up her phone to see if she could figure out what this was all about but she had promised Beca she wouldn't so instead she left her phone on her bed and went to wake Aubrey and tell her about their upcoming guest.

"Bree." She called softly when she entered the room, receiving only a grunt in response. "Bree!"

"What?" The blonde mumbled gruffly, rolling over sleepily to face her best friend.

"So I just got a really strange call from Beca," Chloe climbed into bed beside the blonde and relayed the details of their conversation.

"That is weird," Aubrey frowned thoughtfully. "I'm sure it's nothing major though."

Chloe simply hummed in response, her mind was reeling. She had no idea what Beca was coming over to talk about she just hoped it wasn't as bad as she was thinking.

"Maybe we should get dressed," Aubrey suggested, in an attempt to get Chloe's mind focused on something other than worrying. "I mean I know she's officially your girlfriend now but I presume you still want to make a bit of an effort."

"Good idea," Chloe nodded, looking down at her pink unicorn pyjamas. It wasn't that she thought Beca would care about how she looked, she just thought maybe pink unicorn pjs weren't the best attire for having a serious conversation in.

Chloe returned to her room and changed into sweatpants and a tank top, and pulled on her Bellas hoodie on as well. By the time she was dressed about to drop on to the sofa there was a soft knock at the door. Her stomach clenched a little with excitement knowing it was Beca and she hurried to answer. Beca was standing in the door holding a tray of coffee in one hand and a paper bag from the coffee shop in the other. Her face broke into a beaming smile when she laid eyes on Chloe and the redhead couldn't help but return it as she stepped aside to let her in.

"Morning," Beca greeted her almost cheerfully, leaning in to press a kiss to Chloe's cheek as she passed.

"Morning," the teacher echoed. Beca's kiss had relaxed her slightly; at least she knew the DJ wasn't here to tell her she regretted asking her to be her girlfriend. Beca was setting the stuff down on the coffee table when Aubrey came out of her room.

"Good morning Beca," she smiled, as much as she could with a hangover at least. The sunlight pouring in through the windows certainly wasn't helping.

"Morning Aubrey," Beca chuckled slightly, noticing the girl's pain. "I brought coffee."

"I knew I liked you!" The blonde sighed gratefully at the promise of a caffeine fix. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Beca smiled. She was glad she was winning Aubrey over, she knew how much the other girl's opinion mattered to Chloe. "And a latte."

"Thanks a latte!" Chloe giggled.

Beca wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "You know I brought pastries too but I'm not sure you deserve one after that horrible pun."

"Come on it's a classic!" Chloe scoffed indignantly.

"Exactly so I can't even give you points for originality or creativity," Beca countered with a smirk.

"You're seriously going to deny me a pastry?" Chloe pouted and turned on the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh not the face! Damn you play dirty Beale!" Beca groaned because how could she say no to that face, she'd have to be some kind of monster. She rolled her eyes and held the bag out to the redhead.

"A girl does what she has to when pastries are at stake!" Chloe shrugged and happily chose a pastry from the bag before handing it to Aubrey.

"I'll give you two some privacy to talk," Aubrey said once she'd got a pastry. The promise of the baked treat was the only thing that had kept her from leaving during their obnoxiously flirty display; she already felt queasy enough without their cuteness. She didn't wait for a response before she backed out of the room.

"So what's up Becs?" Chloe asked, sitting down on the sofa and tucking her legs under herself. "You sounded kind of serious on the phone."

"Yeah..." She bit her lip nervously and sat next to Chloe on the couch. She wasn't sure how the teacher would react to what she had to tell her, she just really hoped it wouldn't put her off. "So last night at the club, it seems someone got a picture of us together in the DJ booth and this morning there are a few articles online featuring the pictures."

She fished her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Chloe. The website had a picture of the two of them standing very close in the booth and another of them looking at each other with beaming smiles. The headline underneath read, **'DJ BMitch cosies up to mysterious redhead at The Bunker!'**. Chloe quickly skimmed the article that speculated over whether or not DJ BMitch had a new girlfriend. Beca looked on intently as Chloe read, waiting for a reaction. She really hated this part of her job; the invasive media poking around her private life. It was one thing being snapped when at an event or during publicity but she hated the fact that there were people out there who went out of their way to get pictures of her personal life.

"I'm really sorry Chlo! I should have considered the fact that something like this could happen," she apologised, she really hoped this didn't put the teacher off being her girlfriend.

"Beca it's fine!" Chloe assured her, reaching across to place her hand on Beca's knee and giving a light squeeze which seemed to calm the other girl down. "I just...I guess I don't see what had you all worked up this morning, I mean I'm sure this isn't the first time something like this has happened to you."

"Well no it's not," Beca shook her head. "But I'm used to it, it's a shitty side effect of my job so I've had to get used to it. But you...I guess I wasn't sure how you would react. I was kind of worried it would freak you out. It's stupid but I never really thought about this affecting you. I guess this is something we probably should have talked about before I asked you to be my girlfriend but when I'm with you I just feel like Beca Mitchell I kind of forget about all this other stuff."

"You are entirely too sweet Beca," Chloe smiled and leaned over to kiss the DJ. The fact that she had been so concerned for Chloe warmed the redhead's heart.

"Yeah well don't tell anyone, I have a rep to keep," Beca muttered as a faint blush coloured her cheeks. Chloe chuckled.

"Look I knew about you going into this," Chloe reasoned. "I knew there was a chance that something like this could happen and yeah it's not something I'm used to or something I want particularly but it doesn't change the way I feel about you. I still want to be your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend does sound better than redheaded mystery woman," Beca chuckled, a wave of relief washing over her. It seemed that Chloe Beale just got more amazing everyday. "I do have to ask though, how you want to handle this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've never hidden who I am from the media, meaning I'm out so if we're going to be pictured together they're going to ask questions about our relationship," Beca explained. "But I also don't flaunt my private life either so I just want to know what you're comfortable with? Are you ok if we're out as a couple or is that an issue for you? I don't want to do anything you're not alright with."

"It's fine Beca," Chloe assured her. "Everyone who knows me knows I'm bi. I don't want to hide from anyone either. Besides I think it kind of showed last night that I want people to know you're off limits...that you're mine."

A shiver ran down Beca's spine as the memory of Chloe's possessiveness from the night before filled her mind. She had to take a sip of her coffee to ease her suddenly dry throat. "Alright then! Good. I'm so glad you're not bothered by this."

"Going to take a bit more than this to scare me off Becs!" Chloe replied playfully, lightening the mood. "So is that all the serious talk over now?"

"Yes," Beca nodded and took a swig of her coffee. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her, the conversation had gone far better than she expected.

"Great! You can come out now Aubrey!" She called across the room. The blonde sheepishly made her way out of her room, acting like she hadn't just been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Everything ok?" She asked.

"Everything is great," Chloe smiled brightly and Aubrey relaxed into the armchair facing the couple. She knew Chloe would fill her in when Beca left.

"So how are you guys feeling today?" Beca asked playfully, she was feeling much more cheerful after her conversation with Chloe.

"Ugh," was Aubrey's only reply, wrapping her lips around the takeaway coffee cup and guzzling more of the sweet caffeine.

"That bad huh?" Beca chuckled. She felt ever so slightly smug about being the only one who wasn't hungover; she rarely had more than a few beers while she was working. "Did you at least have fun?"

"I had a great night!" Chloe said, beaming so broadly at Beca that Aubrey could help but roll her eyes. "What about you Bree? Worth the pain this morning?"

"Yeah it was a pretty good night," she nodded, poorly containing a smile of her own as she remembered flirting with Stacie the night before.

"Would that have anything to do with a certain leggy, brunette best friend of mine?" Beca asked teasingly. Aubrey's cheeks coloured almost instantly and Chloe giggled. "Relax Aubrey I'm saving all the good teasing for Stacie! Speaking of, I should probably get going. I promised Hailey we could go to the park today."

"That's so sweet!" Chloe cooed. She just couldn't believe how incredibly cute Beca was with her goddaughter. It made her like her even more. Beca simply shrugged off the compliment as usual.

"Anyway I hope today isn't too rough for you guys," she chuckled as she stood from her seat.

"Thanks," Aubrey grumbled. She was inclined to blame Beca and her bottomless bar tab for how she was feeling today. "And thanks for the coffee as well."

"No problem," Beca nodded.

"I'll walk you out!" Chloe said quickly standing to accompany Beca to the door.

The couple lingered in the doorway reluctant to say goodbye after such a short visit.

"Thanks," Chloe said softly, biting her bottom lip. "It means a lot that you came round to talk. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Beca shrugged. "Thank you for not freaking out or changing your mind about me."

"I don't see that happening anytime soon," the teacher laughed.

"Good," Beca murmured quietly.

"Anyway, enjoy the park with Hailey."

"I'm sure I will," she nodded, smiling at the thought of her adorable goddaughter. "So if you're feeling up to it later would you maybe like to come to my place and have pizza?"

Chloe grinned at the nervousness in Beca's voice. "I'd love to."

"Great!" Beca gave a beaming smile and leaned into kiss Chloe on the cheek. "I'll text you later then."

"Bye," Chloe said softly, unable to stop smiling as she closed the door and returned to Aubrey in the living room.

-

When Beca pulled into Stacie's drive she could see Hailey sitting in the window watching for her. The 6 year old's face lit up when she saw Beca's car approach. The music producer never got tired of seeing that, it amazed her that there was someone in the world who got that excited to see her. She waved enthusiastically at her goddaughter as she walked up the path to the door and on into the house.

"Aunt Beca!" Hailey screeched as she ran to wrap her arms around her aunt's legs.

"Hey kiddo!" Beca chuckled, patting her on the back a couple of times. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good," she smiled up at Beca with her dark brown eyes shining happily. "I'm excited to go to the park!"

"Me too!"

"Hey Becs!" Stacie greeted her when she entered the living room looking only mildly worse for wear after the night before. The appraising look she was giving her told the producer that her friend had seen the articles involving her and Chloe.

"Morning' Stace, how are you feeling today?" She smirked. Stacie gave a pained eye roll in response; she had a slight hangover but nothing too bad, she'd learned long ago that hangovers and kids don't mix and no matter how much she enjoyed going out and having fun, Hailey always came first.

"We all set for the park?" The astrophysicist asked in an excited tone that got her daughter all riled up. "Go get your jacket Hails and then we can leave."

"Yes Mommy!" She chirped as she hurried off to her room, she was excited to be spending the day with her two favourite grown ups.

"Want to give me a hand to grab this stuff?" Stacie smiled at Beca.

"Sure."

A backpack and a picnic basket were sitting ready on the kitchen table next to Stacie's car keys and her jacket hung over the chair. It was no surprise to Beca, Stacie had always been the more organised of the pair and becoming a mother had heightened that particular skill. Beca grabbed the handle of the picnic basket and was surprised by the weight of it.

"What's in here?" She asked as she struggled with the weight.

"Food." Stacie shrugged.

"How did you do all this this morning? You were pretty drunk last night, I would have thought you'd be a little hungover this morning."

"I am," Stacie half groaned, she had a mild headache and as yet the painkillers she took when she got up hadn't kicked in. "I did all this yesterday before I went out!"

"Oh," Beca nodded. "That's why you're the brains of this operation."

"Ready!" Hailey announced, bouncing off the last step of the stairs.

The three girls headed out and piled into Stacie's car to make the short trip to the park. The journey was filled with Beca and Hailey singing along loudly to Hailey's car playlist while Stacie winced at the noise. When they arrived Hailey was just a blur of brown hair and her yellow jacket as she raced to join her friends in the play area. Stacie and Beca picked a nearby patch of grass and threw down the picnic blanket. They sat down where they could watch as Hailey swung from the monkey bars before running towards the slide with her friends.

"I have to say you're remarkably calm and collected today considering those pictures that got published," Stacie mused, taking in her friend's relaxed and happy demeanour. "I would have thought you'd be going nuts and gunning for blood."

Beca chuckled at just how well Stacie knew her.

"Well I kind of was this morning when I saw them," she explained. "But Chloe took it way better than I expected so I don't really have anything give stressed about."

"Oh you already talked to her about it?" Stacie asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah I called at her apartment this morning before I came to your house."

"What'd she say?" Stacie asked, she assumed the teacher's reaction was a good one because of Beca's lack of stress. She knew how Beca felt about media attention, especially when it focused on her personal life, and she knew she would be worried about how Chloe would handle it.

"Honestly she was surprised I was so worked up about it," Beca laughed. "She said she knew this kind of thing could happen and that she was ok with it."

"Wow two important emotion related conversations in two days; I'm impressed!" Stacie teased. Beca wasn't one for talking about things involving her feelings, Chloe must really be something special if Beca was opening up to her already.

"Shut up!" Beca huffed, giving Stacie a playful shove.

"I'm just teasing you," Stacie rolled her eyes. "I think it's great. You clearly really like her. She seems to really like you! So I'm glad she's ok with the whole press thing."

"Thanks," Beca mumbled bashfully. "Speaking of liking people...you looked pretty cosy with Aubrey last night! Did you get her number?"

"I did!" Stacie grinned.

"Of course you did!" Beca chuckled, it had been a stupid question really although Stacie hadn't really been dating over the last few years. At first it was because she was focusing on her career, then it had been because she was focusing on Hailey and hadn't wanted anything serious. Beca was glad she had taken an interest in Aubrey, Stacie deserved someone who could make her happy and Aubrey seemed like a pretty good candidate. "She seems really nice."

"Yeah," Stacie sighed happily as she thought about the blonde. She had really enjoyed getting to know Aubrey the night before. They had even exchanged a few text messages already. It made her feel quite giddy; it had been a long time since someone had given her these feelings. "She is nice. And funny. And, well you've seen her, she's gorgeous."

"Not exactly my type but she is pretty," Beca agreed with a shrug. Stacie rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Well of course she's not your type! I think at this point the whole world knows you have a thing for mysterious redheads," she laughed.

"Funny Conrad, real funny!"

"You know what is kind of funny though?" She asked, ignoring the glare Beca was giving her.

"What?"

"Us ending up dating best friends," she chuckled. "I mean what are the chances?"

"I know it is pretty unbelievable," Beca had to agree that it was a rather nice coincidence. "Also you're dating Aubrey now?"

"Well no, not yet but I'm hopeful there will be a date in the near future," she admitted with a grin.

"If that happens I will be more than happy to look after Hailey for you while you date!" Beca smiled.

"I thought you might be," Stacie smiled at her best friend. "And I'm sure Chloe will be more than happy to help you."

"Yeah," Beca chuckled softly. "So you're cool with me telling Hailey I'm dating her teacher?"

"Of course," Stacie nodded, as though Beca shouldn't have needed to ask the question. "I have a feeling Chloe is going to be around for a while; it'd be dumb not to tell her, she's a pretty smart kid it probably wouldn't take her long to figure it out."

"You're right, she is very clever," Beca agreed, silently hoping she was right about Chloe as well. "How do you think she'll take it? Think it'll weird her out?"

"I highly doubt it," Stacie shrugged. Hailey might only be 6 but she was quite mature for her age. "She loves Miss Beale so she'll probably be thrilled about hanging out with her outside school."

"That's good, I wouldn't want to do anything to make her uncomfortable," Beca said seriously.

"I know!" Stacie smiled. It really touched her heart to see how much Beca loved her daughter. This was her best friend who had never so much as held a baby before Stacie fell pregnant and she had stepped up instead of shying away like many others would have. "You wanna grab her so we can eat?"

-

After Beca left Chloe and Aubrey lounged around the living room finishing their coffee and the pastries Beca had left. Chloe filled her in on the conversation she and Beca had shared.

"I'm glad she was so concerned about how you would feel about media attention, shows she really cares about you," Aubrey said, she was pleased by how well Beca had been treating Chloe so far, especially considering how hard her best friend was falling for the DJ. "How do you feel about it?"

"It's weird," Chloe shrugged. "I mean last week I was just Chloe Beale, first grade teacher and now my picture is in the internet and I'm dating a world famous music producer; it's strange. But I really like Beca. She's so sweet and she's thoughtful and funny and so hot it drives me crazy. She makes me happy. If being with her means occasionally having my picture taken by some paparazzi then I can deal with that."

"I'm glad she makes you happy," Aubrey smiled.

"Me too," Chloe grinned. "What about you? Seemed like you were getting pretty close to Stacie last night, what's going on there?"

"She is...something!" Aubrey couldn't contain the smile on her face. "She's really smart and funny and obviously beautiful."

"She's totally your type then," Chloe's eyes twinkled excitedly as she listened to her friend talk. She could tell Aubrey was interested in the brunette.

"Definitely!" The blonde nodded. "We talked a lot last night and we have a lot in common. I don't know I just, I feel like there might be something there."

"Did you guys talk about Hailey?" Chloe asked, never one to beat around the bush or avoid an awkward conversation.

"We did. She was very upfront about how if things were to continue she would have to consider Hailey in everything, which I knew but I appreciated how straightforward she was," Aubrey explained. She knew from the very beginning that Stacie had a child and it didn't put her off in anyway.

"How do you feel about that?"

"Honestly? It doesn't bother me. I mean, I knew she had a daughter but that doesn't change the way I feel about her. I would be more than happy to accommodate Hailey if this does go anywhere. If she's anything like her mother I'm sure she's great!" Aubrey was smiling when she talked about Stacie.

"Hailey is great!" Chloe smiled. She was happy to see Aubrey express interest in someone; it had been ages since the blonde had so much as looked at someone with interest. "I hope it goes well with you two. Are you going to ask her out?"

"I was thinking about it," she admitted shyly.

"You should!" Chloe grinned enthusiastically. "Maybe we could eventually all go on a double date!"

"Maybe," Aubrey chuckled. "How weird is it that we have ended up dating best friends?"

"I know, isn't it awesome!" Chloe smiled excitedly, her mind swimming with double date ideas. She loved spending time with Beca and she liked what she knew of Stacie, especially after spending some time with her outside of school, so if this worked out the way she hoped it would it would be amazing.


	7. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this isn't an actual update

Alright so I owe everyone a huge, huge apology! It has been way too long since I've updated and I feel awful for letting you all down because you have all been so great about this story, leaving kudos and comments and support. 

Life got on top of me for a while thereand I had super writers block and I didn't want to do a half assed update because you deserve better than that. 

Good news is that my wonderful girlfriend took me away for a much needed and thoroughly enjoyed weekend break and I have had a little burst of inspiration and started working on the next chapter. I'm posting this note to light a fire under myself and make sure I keep at it and have the next instalment of this bechloe adventure in fluff ready for you guys ASAP so yeah keep an eye out because there will be a proper update soon. 

Thanks for being so supportive and more importantly patient with my unreliable ass with this story. 

Emma.


	8. The real chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People react to the news of Beca and Chloe's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is way, way overdue and I'm sorry but it's kind of a filler chapter but at least it's something. 
> 
> Also I'm not entirely happy with how it ended but I figured I should post rather than agonise over it any longer. 
> 
> Thanks to you all for sticking around hopefully this will make up for the wait but please, lower your expectations going in to avoid disappointment!

There were a few paparazzi waiting outside the studio when Beca pulled into her assigned parking space on Monday morning. She had been expecting this after the photos that were published but still she rolled her eyes as she grabbed her laptop bag from the passenger seat. She kept her head down and ignored the shouts of the journalists making her way towards the door.

"Is it true you have a new lady friend?"

"Who is the redhead you've been spotted with? Are you two dating?"

Beca pulled open the door to the studio and relished the silence that fell when it swung shut behind her. It wasn't that she didn't want to go public with the fact that she was dating Chloe; in fact when the teacher had agreed to be her girlfriend she wanted to announce it to the entire world, she just didn't want to do it by screaming at some irritating photojournalist.

"Good morning Beca," her assistant greeted her brightly when she walked into her office.

"Good morning Kirsty," Beca replied with a smile. The younger woman's eyebrows shot up at the cheerful greeting.

"Wow! I don't think I've ever heard you use the word good this early in the morning before," she chuckled teasingly. "You better hope those photographers didn't catch that little smile on your face when you were coming in; it's a dead give away."

Beca rolled her eyes but laughed at her assistant.

"So," the younger woman drew the word out with an amused grin on her face. "How was your weekend?"

Beca fixed Kirsty with an unamused glare but couldn't stop the smirk pulling at the corners of her lips at the thought of the weekend, of Chloe. "It was good."

"Oh come on Mitchell!" She huffed. "Are you really going to make me wait for a press release for news about your love life? I thought we were friends!"

Beca couldn't help but laugh at Kirsty's frustration.

"Hey I told you about my date! And I even brought you coffee back from my lunch date," the producer countered.

"Well I'm guessing it won't shock you too much to learn that most of the calls I've had this morning have been enquiries about your new lady friend," Kirsty giggled, her phone had been ringing almost constantly for the first half hour she was at her desk with some reporter or media outlet asking for more details about DJ BMitch's mystery woman.

"My life is just so interesting!" Beca scoffed flatly.

"Other than that there's nothing of actual importance, Emily is coming in soon to discuss her new album and you have a meeting with the other execs after lunch."

"That's great, thanks Kirsty," she smiled at the young woman. "Send Emily on in when she gets here."

"You got it boss! You want a coffee or are the memories of your girlfriend enough to maintain your chipper mood?" she teased.

"I think we both know I still need my coffee," was Beca's retort as she headed into her office.

The producer busied herself preparing for the day ahead, answering her e-mails and re-reading the brief notes Emily had sent her about her ideas for her next album. Chloe remained at the forefront of her mind even as she worked. The new couple had spent quite a bit of time together over the weekend and Beca could admit, if only to herself, that she was fast becoming addicted to the redhead's presence. They had talked some more on Saturday evening about the media attention they had received after the pictures of them together at The Bunker had got out. Although they were both happy to go public with their relationship, they didn't want it to feel like their hand had been forced by announcing it in response to media pressure. Beca also felt like a press release was far too formal and unnatural so they agreed to announce it by posting a picture of the two of them on the DJ's social media when the time felt right.

A knock on the office door around half an hour later signalled the arrival of Emily. Emily Junk, or Legacy as Beca liked to call her, was the daughter of broadway legend Katherine Junk and it was clear the girl had inherited her mother's vocal talent. Beca had met Emily a few years ago when she saw her playing at a local club's open mic night. She had been so impressed by the girl's talent she helped her make a demo of one of her original songs. Beca had played the demo to her bosses who were impressed, not only with Emily's abilities but also with how well Beca had produced the demo; that was how Emily's first album became the first project Beca had ever produced solo and how she'd essentially earned her chops in the eyes of her superiors. Since then Beca had had a hand in everything the younger brunette had made and she was here to discuss ideas for her next album.

"Hey Beca," Emily bounced into the room, she was always incredibly cheerful with just a hint of awkwardness that Beca found endearing.

"Sup Em, how's it going?" she smiled at her friend.

"I'm good," she shrugged, taking a seat in the chair facing Beca at her desk, grinning excitedly. "How are you? What's all this I hear about you and a mysterious red head?"

Beca rolled her eyes at the title and shook her head softly.

"Pretty sure she prefers to be called Chloe, and yes she is in fact my girlfriend," the producer tried to sound disaffected but she couldn't help the thrill she felt over the fact that Chloe was really hers.

Emily squealed excitedly, a sound that could be heard halfway down the hall and probably by any dog in a three block radius. Beca winced at the assault of volume and pitch.

"And now you'll have to find a new producer for your album because I am deaf," she frowned and rubbed her ears.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so excited and happy for you," the younger girl was literally bouncing in her seat as she grinned widely at her friend. "Tell me about her! I want to know everything! Where did you meet? How long have you been seeing her? What's she like?"

"Ok calm down and take a breath Legacy," Beca interrupted the hyperactive singer in front of her. "The last thing I need today is you passing out in my office because you ran out of oxygen while rambling."

"Sorry," Emily mumbled sheepishly before eyeing Beca expectantly. Beca sighed, she knew they wouldn't get anywhere near working on the new album until she had given into Emily so she decided against drawing it out.

"Her name is Chloe and she's pretty amazing," she began, a soft, sweet smile creeping over her face. "She an elementary school teacher, she's actually Hailey's teacher, that's how I met her. I was picking Hailey up for Stacie and just wondered into her classroom."

"That is so cute!" Emily cooed. "It's like something from a movie."

"We've only been on a few dates so far but...I dunno, I really like her," Beca sighed happily, trying to downplay how fond she really was of Chloe after so little time.

Emily gave another little squeal and clasped her hands in front of her face. "I'm so happy for you Beca! I'm glad to see you're happy."

"Thanks Em," Beca smiled. "Now you didn't come here to talk about my love life, let's discuss this new album of yours!"

***  
It was lunchtime and Chloe was making her way to the staff room to eat, typing a message to Beca as she walked. When she entered the room she felt all eyes turn to her. It was strange, she had felt the same thing happen when she walked into school that morning but just dismissed it. She frowned thoughtfully and headed towards the fridge to grab her lunch then sat down at her usual seat. A few eyes still seemed to linger on her but she thought maybe she was just being paranoid. A few minutes later one of the third grade teachers, Miss Reid, took the seat facing her. Miss Reid was only a few years older than Chloe herself with dark brown almost black hair just grazing her shoulders. Chloe didn't really know her outside staff meetings and the cursory hello in the hallways but now the woman was sitting across from her staring at her. This went on for a few minutes before Chloe finally gave in and asked her what was going on.

"I'm really sorry Miss Beale, I know this is probably totally out of line and inappropriate, but I was just wondering, I mean...I saw those pictures of DJ BMitch online and it's you isn't it? You're the woman in the pictures with her, aren't you?" she asked excitedly. The question took Chloe by surprise; it seemed stupid but she hadn't actually considered that people she knew might see those pictures. Suddenly her coworkers stares made a lot more sense. She still hadn't quite wrapped her head around the fact that her new girlfriend was a celebrity.

"Yeah it's me," she nodded, a grin pulling on her lips as the other teacher's jaw dropped slightly.

"Oh my God!" she gasped excitedly. "How do you know her? Where did you meet? At the club?"

"Actually we met here at school," Chloe shrugged, smiling at the fond memory of her first encounter with Beca.

"Are you seriously telling me that DJ BMitch was at our school?" she asked with wide eyes. "What was she doing here?"

"She was picking her goddaughter up," Chloe explained.

"Really? I would have thought she'd have people to do that kind of thing for her, being famous and all," the teacher's brow furrowed. She knew if she was a world famous music producer she wouldn't be doing the school run.

"Beca's not like that, at all! I didn't even know she was famous until a few weeks after we met. She's just a normal, down to earth person," Chloe said, the idea that Beca would consider herself too famous to pick Hailey up from school was ridiculous.

"Yeah, except she's like rich and famous," Miss Reid pointed out with a light chuckle. Chloe just shrugged in response, that wasn't how she saw Beca. It didn't matter to her if Beca was rich and famous or not, she liked her for the amazing person she was getting to know.

"Ok so I know it's probably none of my business but I just have to ask...is it true what they're saying in the articles? Are you actually dating DJ BMitch?" The young teacher asked, eager for the response. When she had first seen the pictures online she couldn't believe her coworker was pictured with a celebrity.

Chloe nodded, her heart gave a little flutter at being able to confirm that Beca was, in fact, her girlfriend.

"Damn that is so cool!" The other woman squealed excitedly. She knew DJ BMitch's girlfriend; that was crazy. "I'm sorry, I'm probably being kind of rude. It's just...BMitch is hardly ever pictured outside of events and never with someone. It's none of my business but you two do look really happy together. I'm happy for you! And if she's ever at the school again and you want to introduce me I'd so be ok with that!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Chloe laughed at how excitable the other woman was.

"Thanks," the other teacher smiled gratefully. "I'll let you get back to your lunch...sorry again if I was being nosy."

"It's fine," Chloe shrugged off the apology, she supposed it was something she would have to get used to; even the most private of celebrities still had fans asking for pictures.

Miss Reid walked away, returning to a few other teachers she had been sitting with when Chloe entered the room and, if the excited hand gesture and less than surreptitiously glances in Chloe's direction were anything to go by, she was telling them all about the conversation that had just transpired. Chloe shook her head and quietly laughed to herself, reaching for her phone to text Beca.

**'Turns out there are a few DJ BMitch fans at my school! You should prepare to be accosted the next time you pick Hailey up xx'**

It didn't take long for a response to come through.

**'Would that be by you or by these other teachers? Because the answer to that question greatly changes how I feel about it xx'**

Chloe laughed quietly at the reply; since making their feelings for each other known and their relationship official Beca had become more openly flirtatious with her which the teacher rather enjoyed. She smirked as her fingers tapped out a response of her own. Beca might be brave enough to up her flirting game, but it was a game Chloe had mastered.

**'I meant the other teachers...I don't need to wait until you're picking Hailey up to accost you ;-) xx'**

Chloe smiled to herself as she pictured the adorable flustered reaction she was sure Beca would have to her message.

***  
After nailing down some ideas with Emily for the new album and a productive albeit slightly boring meeting with the other executives Beca left work and headed for the Conrad house. Stacie insisted that Beca come over for dinner at least three nights a week because she knew that left to her own devices the DJ would probably end up ill from malnutrition. It wasn't exactly a hard sell, Beca loved Stacie's cooking and spending time with her goddaughter but it was nice to know someone cared about her that much.

"What up Legs?" Beca greeted her old friend when she walked into the house.

Stacie was practically bouncing when she turned to face Beca with a huge grin on her face. "Guess who has a date on Saturday night?"

"Aubrey asked you out then?" Beca smiled back at the taller woman. She was thrilled for Stacie, her friend was radiating excitement, it had been a long time since Beca had seen her this excited over the prospect of a date.

"She did!" Stacie was positively beaming. "She's taking me to some place fancy for dinner and maybe for cocktails after, then who knows where the night may take us."

"So would you like me watch Hailey at my place this weekend?"

"You think I'll be staying overnight on the first date?" Stacie gasped, exaggeratedly acting scandalised. "What kind of woman do you think I am?"

Beca simply replied with her patented 'oh please' expression.

"Ok maybe you do have a point," Stacie conceded. "But it's not like that with Aubrey. I'm actually really interested in her as a person and I want to spend time with her and get to know her. You know, take things slow...ish."

"Wow!" Beca regarded her best friend with a look that was equal parts surprised and impressed. "It's like you're growing up right before my very eyes!"

"Can it Shorty!" Stacie glared at her.

"Hey I think it's sweet. It's kind of nice seeing you interested in someone again," she pointed out. "I mean all the shit you give me about not wanting me to be alone and lonely but you've been single for just as long as I have."

"Yeah but I have Hailey!" Stacie countered.

"I know but it's not the same thing," Beca argued. "I'm just happy to see you so happy. And of course I'll watch Hailey on Saturday."

"You're the best Becs!" Stacie wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and picked her up in a bear hug that caused her to let out a rather unflattering squeal.

"I've told you not to do that!" she grumbled when she was set back down.

"I can't help it," Stacie shrugged. "I'm excited and you're so cute and tiny!"

Beca's answering frown made Stacie giggle.

"So are you going to ask Chloe to babysit with you?"

"Um...yeah, I mean if you don't mind," Beca shrugged, she didn't want to admit to Stacie that the idea of missing out on a night with Chloe didn't sit well with her.

"No I don't mind," she shook her head. She could already tell that Chloe was going to be around for a long time so there was no reason for not introducing her to Hailey as Aunt Beca's girlfriend. The 6 year old already loved the redhead as her teacher anyway.

"Cool," Beca nodded. "Should we maybe explain it to her before Saturday so she's not surprised on the night?"

"Sure, we can tell her at dinner," Stacie smiled. She could already imagine Beca awkwardly fumbling her way through an explanation of dating to Hailey; this was going to be hilarious.

 


End file.
